Cuando las cosas no son lo que debieran ser
by Maleny Phantom
Summary: Por fin la encontró, aunque muy lejos de casa, el problema sera sacarla de ese lugar. ¿Y ese pequeño niño que tiene que ver en esto? Cap 16 up
1. Un amargo reencuentro

**_Bueno esta historia se me ocurrio, ya la tengo desde hace un buen, pero no lo habia puesto por aqui_**

**_ojala que les guste, ah, y no olviden dejar sus reviews_**

**_-Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Butch Hartman-_**

_**Capitulo 1:Un amargo reencuentro**_

_**El departamento estaba impecable, no había un solo rastro de suciedad, nunca había estado tan limpio, siempre había algo fuera de su lugar, aquel muchacho que lo habitaba era muy desordenado, pareciera que vivía una familia entera, pero solo era un chico, Daniel, que desde chico tuvo esa costumbre de desordenado. Estaba tomando un baño, pues hoy era un día especial, hacía tres días atrás, recibió la llamada de su mejor amigo, lo llamaba para decirle que volvía a Amity Park.. Ese mismo día recibió el correo del amor de su vida, quien también le decía que volvía. Para él era genial, pues los tres amigos de la infancia se reunirían después de 3 años de no verse, además no podía estar un minuto más sin ver a su amada Sam.**_

_**-debo darme prisa- dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa color azul- no debo hacerlos esperar, no puedo creer que los vaya a ver después de tanto tiempo, como los extraño- sonó un claxon desde afuera, el taxi que pidió había llegado. Aun recordaba las palabras que desde hace días lo tenían como loco: "Danny, como los extraño, quiero que ya sea el fin de semana para llegar, quiero verlos a ti y a Tucker, los espero en el aeropuerto , te mando muchos besos, cuídate. Sam". Estaba abordando su taxi cuando recibió una llamada en su celular. **_

_**-bueno- contesto alegre, pues sabía de quien era la llamada**_

_**-hola danny¿en donde estas?- dijo Tucker un poco bromista- Valerie y yo ya estamos en el aeropuerto, donde te busco-**_

_**-lo siento Tuck, me retrasé, ya voy en camino, yo creo en 20 minutos o menos llego, no te desesperes-**_

_**-claro danny, esperaremos- dijo en un tono de alivio**_

_**-Tucker, que hay de Sam, ella ya llego- pregunto como queriendo no adentrarse en el tema**_

_**-no, aun no la he visto, supongo que su vuelo no ha llegado-**_

_**-bueno- un poco triste- te veo en un rato**_

_**-claro Danny, adiós**_

_**En el momento en que Tucker colgó, a Daniel le vinieron muchas preguntas a la mente¿Por qué no ha llegado¿se habrá arrepentido de volver¿le habrá pasado algo?, tantas preguntas las cuales no se podía responder. Recordaba la última vez que la vio, en la boda de Tucker, cuando acababan de terminar su relación. Acordaron ser amigos, como antes, pero para él era imposible olvidarla.**_

_**Por fin llegó al aeropuerto, y llego al lugar donde quedo de ver a Tucker, lo invadía una ansiedad tremenda que no podía controlar, y los nervios no tardaron en notarse, sus manos le temblaban como gelatina y comenzó a sudar de la frente. Pudo divisar a Tucker entre toda la gente que se movían como hormiguitas. **_

_**-hola Tucker-se acercó a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte-mi viejo amigo, que bueno que estas aquí, ya te extrañaba**_

_**-Danny, a mi también me da gusto verte- se separa un poco de Danny- pero esa no es razón para que me asfixies**_

_**- lo siento- voltea hacia un lado y ve a Valerie - ¡Valerie, que tal, como les ha ido!-se acerco para saludarla de beso en la mejilla**_

_**-hola Daniel, cuanto tiempo sin verte, vaya en realidad has cambiado-le da un vistazo de arriba a bajo**_

_**-Danny quiero que conozcas a Danna- dijo Tucker emocionado y orgulloso de presentarle a su hija. Daniel no la había visto antes por que se encontraba escondida detrás de su mamá. La niña tenía un vestidito en color celeste pálido, con unos zapatitos negros, y un sombrero con una flor de color rosa.**_

_**-hola Danna- se le acerco haciéndole una carita graciosa- ¿cómo estas nena¿cuantos años tiene?**_

_**-tiene un año y medio- respondió Valerie acercando a la niña hacia Danny**_

_**-¿la puedo cargar?- dijo Daniel con insistencia**_

_**-claro Danny- Tucker la cargo y se la entrego a Daniel. Danna de inmediato simpatizó con el, le sonreía constantemente, y mientras jugaba con ella, oyó una voz femenina que habló con una delicadeza incomparable.**_

_**- vaya, veo que te llevas bien con los niños-al instante Danny se paralizó, pues la voz se le hizo conocida- hola chicos, que gusto verlos**_

_**-hola Sam- al decir esto Tucker, Danny comprobó sus sospechas, la voz era de su amada Sam, volteó al instante pero se quedo sin palabras cuando se percato de la inminente transformación de la chica. Daniel la recordaba como antes: la niña gótica de la que se enamoró, con su atuendo siempre en colores negro y morado, con sus pulseras y singularidad que lo cautivó. Pero aquella Samantha era totalmente diferente. Ella tenia el cabello largo y sedoso, totalmente suelto, traía pantalones de mezclilla, tenis en color negro, usaba unos pendientes en color azul que hacían juego con la gargantilla y anillo que llevaba puestos y, lo mas sobresaliente, era la hermosa blusa rosa de maternidad que llevaba puesta. Obviamente, a comparación de la Sam gótica, era para quedarse paralizado y aún más sin palabras.**_

_**-hola Tucker- miro emocionada a Danny- hola Danny- y se lanzó a los brazos de sus dos amigos**_

_**-hola Sam- dijo inseguro Danny, aun afectado por la transformación de Sam - te ves tan diferente**_

_**- lo se, he cambiado mucho en el ultimo año, las cosas no so lo mismo desde que nos dejamos de ver chicos**_

_**-hola Sam- dijo Valerie adentrándose en la conversación**_

_**-hola Valerie- y Sam se acerco para darle un abrazo- como han estado y ¿donde esta tu bebé?**_

_**-aquí esta -dijo Daniel, quien seguía con la niña en brazos. Se la dio a Sam quien la llenó de besos.**_

_**-Sam puedo preguntar cuando te casaste- dijo Valerie con algo de curiosidad**_

_**- aun no me ha casado, pero ya tenemos los planes de boda, se llama Deryck**_

_**- ¿y no vino contigo?**_

_**- si lo hizo, esta buscando nuestro equipaje, desde que sabe lo de nuestro bebé no me deja sola ni un momento en casa y mucho menos al viajar - dijo Samantha mientras miraba para ver si venía.**_

_**Daniel no lo podía creer, había esperado por 3 años para enmendar su error de haber terminado con ella, pues cuando se fue no tuvo oportunidad de disculparse, esperaba que a su regreso pudieran intentar de nuevo estar juntos, pero aquello hizo que sintiera que su alma se la escapaba de las manos, era obvio que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella, ya que, como lo había notado, ella y su novio iban a ser padres y se iban a casar. Se dio cuenta, en tan solo un instante, de que era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón y que había perdido a la chica de su vida.**_

_**- hola a todos- dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, haciendo una seña de saludo- ya traigo el equipaje Sam- y le dio un tierno beso en la boca. El chico vestía con un pantalón negro y camisa café sin fajar, zapatos perfectamente boleados, tenia finta de ser alegre y buena onda.**_

_**- chicos, el es mi novio, Deryck- lo dijo con una ilusión tremenda en sus ojos- Deryck, ellos son Valerie, Tucker y Daniel.-haciendo énfasis en este ultimo**_

_**- mucho gusto en conocerlos, Sam siempre me ha platicado de ustedes- dijo Deryck con un gesto de amabilidad**_

_**-bueno- hablo Danny intentando mantener callado al padre del hijo de su amada-creo que ya llegaron todos, que les parece si van a mi casa y pasan la noche ahí mientras encuentran casa o un hotel**_

_**-me parece bien- Sam volteo a ver a Deryck como diciéndole que todo estaba bien- ¿tu que opinas cariño?**_

_**-si por que no**_

_**-a nosotros también nos parece bien- agrego Tucker**_

_**- bueno pues no se diga mas, se quedaran en mi casa**_


	2. El recuento de lo sucedido

El recuerdo de lo sucedido

Danny y sus acompañantes llegaron al departamento que se encontraba en la zona más poblada e industrializada de Amity Park. El departamento estaba en los pisos mas altos del edificio, en la entrada del mismo se encontraba estacionado un convertible negro, el cual era el orgullo del joven Fenton. Tuvieron que regresar en taxi, pues Daniel dio la excusa de que su auto estaba en reparación. 

- bien, es aquí chicos- la mirada de Sam y de Tucker era de impresión y a la vez de alegría de que Danny tuviera una vida "perfecta"  
-wow Danny, me impresionas, nunca pensé que lograrías esto, bien por ti- dijo Sam halagando al chico  
Entraron al departamento, era de lo mas acogedor, las ventanas estaban bien iluminadas y las paredes pintados en colores alegres y vivos, estaba compuesto de cuatro habitaciones de mediano tamaño, además de los cuartos básicos que eran la estancia, la cocina, el baño y un balcón desde el cual se veía toda la cuidad.  
-acomódense donde quieran, mi casa es su casa chicos, solo la primera es la que esta ocupada, es mi habitación  
-bien Danny, gracias por hospedarnos-dijo Valerie con su hija en los brazos- tomaremos la tercera, OK  
-nosotros la segunda-dijo Deryck mientras trasladaba las maletas al cuarto 

Sam se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la estancia y Daniel no pudo evitar contemplarla, se veía tan radiante, su embarazo la hacia verse realmente tierna, bella, y Danny no lo podía ignorar. Sam se percato de que le veía con tal detenimiento y ternura que se incomodó un poco.  
-¿Qué?-dijo dándole una alegre sonrisa-¿Qué te pasa?  
-no, nada es que has cambiado tanto, eres y te ves tan diferente  
-pues verás Danny, estar al lado de la persona que amas y tres meses de embarazo de verdad te cambian la vida ¿no lo crees?   
-supongo que si  
- chicos alguien tiene hambre-entro Valerie el la habitación rompiendo el mágico momento que para Danny era muy importante-Sam por que no me ayudas a preparar algo para comer  
- si Val - se levanto del sillón con dificultad por lo que Danny la ayudó- ya voy, Danny que tienes para preparar en la cocina   
-la verdad no lo se  
-bueno no importa, improvisaremos- en el momento en que Sam salió, Tucker entro  
-bueno viejo y que cuentas, como ha sido tu vida desde entonces, que paso, me dijiste que salías con Paulina, aun sigues con ella  
-no, no es la chica que yo pensaba, era como lo decía Sam  
-una superficial-respondieron al tiempo los dos amigos  
-si , mi vida no ha sido lo que yo esperaba, pero me legra que estén de vuelta, y quien lo imaginaria , tu casado con Valerie, y tu hija que es una princesita hermosa, y Sam … esperando un hijo- estas palabras las dijo con menos entusiasmo  
-si, es increíble ver a Sam convertida en mamá- entra Deryck en la estancia y ambos, Daniel y Tucker se quedan callados  
-hola muchachos- dijo Deryck tratando de romper el hielo-se que no me conocen, y se que tal vez no les agrada mucho, pero quiero que tengan una bueno impresión de mi, se que quieren a Sam como una hermana, y yo la quiero sinceramente, quiero que nos llevemos bien, después de todo seremos como una familia ¿no?  
-claro que si - añadió Tucker- somos como una familia, pero cuéntanos como se conocieron  
-bueno, la conocí hace dos años y medio en la universidad, aun tenia su look gótico, y les soy sinceros chicos, antes de conocerla pensaba que era una chica frívola y poco cariñosa, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario  
Danny solo gritaba por dentro "eres un idiota, me robaste lo que mas quería, como es que ella se fijó en ti" con todas sus fuerzas, pero por, fuera aparentaba una amistad que realmente no existía  
- la cena esta lista chicos- asomó Sam la cabeza para anunciar la comida  
-bien, sentémonos a la mesa- Danny se puso de pie y con una seña hizo la invitación a Deryck y Tuck  
-claro Danny, pero antes voy por Danna  
Estaban sentados todos en el comedor, mientras Sam y Valerie servían la cena, Danny comenzó a hacer preguntas  
-y ¿a que te dedicas Deryck?  
- soy botánico, y es lo que Sam y yo estudiamos en la universidad, ayudo en las investigaciones para descubrir nuevos cultivos-dijo Deryck esperando fuese y una buena respuesta para su "cuñado"  
-¿y donde viven?  
-bueno -interrumpió Sam, quien sabia que Danny estaba probando a su novio-Deryck tiene un pequeño departamento en el cual cabemos nosotros dos, pero creo que ahora que seremos tres, debemos buscar uno más grande. Pero dime Danny tu que has hecho de tu vida, que paso con Paulina  
-termino antes de que empezara, tenias razón, era una superficial   
-vaya, pero a que te dedicas ¿que ha pasado con tus padres, con Jazz?   
-mis papás viajan por todo el mundo, y Jazz, bueno, vive en nuestra antigua casa, se casó y tiene un niño de seis años que se llama Brian. Yo ayudo a hacer investigaciones para la NASA. Pero creo que es el turno de Val y Tuck, cuéntennos que ha pasado con su vida todo este tiempo, que paso después de la boda  
-después de la boda-piensa Val un momento-pues nos fuimos un tiempo de viaje, fue tan maravilloso que lo único que recuerdo después de eso es la llegada de nuestra princesa-mientras decía aquellas palabras, abrazaba con fuerza a su hija

Después de tanta platica la cena terminó y cada quien se retiro a su habitación. Danny sintió con la llegada de sus amigos que aquel departamento era un verdadero hogar. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que por masque tratara dormir, no lo conseguía. Aun no podía creer lo de Sam, no podía creer que tan fácilmente se olvidara de lo que vivieron juntos, del amor que se tenían, como era posible que el no lo hubiera olvidado cuando ella apenas lo recordaba. Era difícil de comprender para Daniel. El departamento estaba en completo silencio eran cerca de las tres de la mañana , Danny aun no podía dormir, así que decidió ir al balcón a meditar, a pensar en un futuro donde no estuviera ella presente. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del balcón cuando oyó unos débiles pasos que se acercaban.

-así que tampoco puedes dormir-repitió la dulce voz que lo hechizaba  
-no, no puedo dormir-le contesto mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Se miraron fijamente por un instante  
-¿cómo es que han cambiado tanto las cosas Sam?, ¿Cómo nos pasó esto?, ¿Por qué nuestra historia termino así?  
-mira Danny-hablo en un tono tratando de que la comprendiera-si termino así, no fue culpa mía, sabes, yo tengo la conciencia tranquila, por que se que contigo disfrute y di todo al cien.  
-pero aun no lo creo, que te me fuiste de las manos-agacha la mirada-fui un tonto  
-piensa que tal vez nuestro destino no era estar juntos, tal vez ahí alguien mas para ti, en algún lugar, y yo estoy segura de que Deryck es el chico de mi vida, lo amo. Espero que tú lo entiendas.  
-claro que lo entiendo Sam, pero hay algo que aun no logro asimilar, ¿Cómo lograste olvidarme?, ¿como lo hiciste tan rápido?- en ese instante Danny seguía con la cabeza baja y Sam se dio cuenta de que rodó una lagrima por su mejilla  
-Danny te diré una cosa, nunca logré olvidarte- al decir esto Sam, Danny la miro fijamente y con asombro, ¿como que no logro olvidarlo?, si no olvido, por que se iba a casar con Deryck, esas y muchas otras preguntas desfilaron por su mente en un solo segundo. Aquella escena bajo un cielo estrellado, no la olvidaría jamás- no te olvidé, pero aprendí a vivir con tu recuerdo, aprendí a verte otra vez como mi mejor amigo, desde entonces me he sentido bien conmigo misma, porque a pesar de lo que me hiciste, no te guardo rencor, te aprecio mas que antes, y sabes que, Deryck tuvo mucho que ver en todo este cambio, el llegó cuando mas lo necesitaba, cuando mas hundida estaba, y, me volví a enamorar.  
-quisiera poder ver las cosas en la misma forma que tu lo haces, poder quitarme mi complejo de culpa Sam  
-Danny quiero que lo olvides, que las cosas sean como antes, que seas de nuevo mi mejor amigo, que me apoyes en lo que quiera hacer, que tú seas feliz-al decir esto Sam le tomó la mano a Danny y la apretó muy fuerte, en señal de solidaridad- quiero que alcances tus sueños y que no dependas de nadie, ni siquiera de mi.-  
-lo intentaré, gracias Sam  
-no, gracias a ti Danny, por entenderme- el silencio se hizo presente unos minutos, Danny estaba seguro de que nada de lo que Sam le había dicho lo podía lograr sin ella, pero prefirió decirle a todo eso que sí, para no preocuparla. La noche era realmente bella, había un viento que hacia que las cortinas del balcón se movieran como olas en el mar, con un suave vaivén que relajaba  
-¿sabes algo?- agregó Danny intentando reducir la tensión del momento  
-¿Qué? -contestó Sam ya un poco mas calmada y serena  
-te ves muy linda con esa ropa - dijo Danny en un tono entre gracioso y burlón-pero no es la ropa con la que me acostumbre a verte, desde la secundaria, eras gótica, ¿Por qué ese cambio?  
-bueno, pensé que ya era tiempo de tener otra perspectiva de la vida, con Deryck descubrí que no todo es oscuro, además de que mi ropa ya no me quedaba muy bien, por el embarazo. No me quedo de otra que cambiar, y no me arrepiento, me siento bien así, la ropa no es lo importante, la actitud si lo es.  
-cielos, no pensé oírte hablar así, definitivamente eres otra Sam  
- si lo sé. Oye y ¿que ha pasado con tus poderes de fantasma? Sigues atrapando espectros  
- si, pero ya no es muy común verlos en Amity Park, no se por que pero la mayoría han permanecido en la zona fantasma por años. Los últimos que atrapé fueron Skulker, La dama de los almuerzos, y Walker. Pero eso fue hace tres meses. Desde entonces nada.  
Ese instante volvieron a ser amigos, volvieron a la etapa de la adolescencia donde nada importaba más que la amistad, todo era tan simple que nada mas importaba. Mientras tanto Deryck ya había notado la ausencia de su novia y salió a buscarla.   
-¿Sam?-pronuncio mientras daba un profundo bostezo y, medio dormido, notó la silueta de su acompañante- ¿estás bien?   
-Deryck, estoy bien, en un segundo estoy contigo  
-bien- se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a al habitación   
-bueno Danny, voy a dormir, que descanses y recuerda que todo tiene solución   
-si Sam, que descanses  
-hasta mañana- y antes de regresar a la habitación, le besó la frente. Lo único que hizo Danny fue cerrar sus ojos al sentir los delicados labios de Sam sobre su piel. Debía repetirse mil veces "ya la perdiste, olvídala" pero era imposible, pues estar con ella era como dejar caer gotas de alcohol en una herida abierta, era profundamente doloroso verla dormir al lado de un completo extraño. Danny hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser él, pero ya no tenia remedio.


	3. Simples pesadillas ¿o revelaciones?

Capitulo 3: Simples pesadillas . . .o revelaciones

Los días pasaban, la boda se acercaba y la agonía de Danny crecía más y más a cada minuto.  
Estar cerca de Sam era asfixiante, solo veía pasar su vida frente a el, ya tenía viviendo un mes en su casa, Sam con 4 de embarazo y la locura se hacia mas presente que nunca. Danny debía admitirlo , la decoración que Deryck escogió para el salón y las mesas era hermoso, y el vestido de la novia, igualmente la hacia verse radiante, digna de un príncipe (claro que si Danny le hubiera hecho ese comentario antes de marcharse , le abría parecido verdaderamente pathetico) la ilusionaba tanto su nueva vida que Danny no tenia el valor de romperle su ilusión con palabras como "aun te amo" o "quiero intentarlo de nuevo", y la mas significativa "acaso ya no me amas", aunque sabía la obvia respuesta , tenía una difuminada esperanza, que se apagaba poco a poco al paso de los días.

El sentía que la oportunidad de ser feliz se habia apagado por completo, su oportunidad de felicidad termino, lo sabia bien, por Paulina. Nunca podría superar su complejo de culpa de aquel día hacia cuatro años. Cada vez que intentaba olvidarlo y se topaba con Paulina, la culpa le atravesaba un puñal por el corazón, él solo le volteaba la cara con desprecio, era algo irónico , pues en la secundaria hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ella y ahora la odiaba mas que a Deryck (y eso ya es mucho).

Cierto día Danny volvía a casa verdaderamente cansado, entro al depa y ni siquiera probo bocado, solo se tiro en la cama y cayó profundamente dormido. De pronto se vio en una tierra donde cielo no era azul, tenia un color rojo sangre, nadie era libre. Estaba verdaderamente confundido y comenzó a vagar por las heladas calles de aquel Amity Park. Caminaba sin rumbo hasta que se cruzo en su camino una dulce joven que agachaba la mirada  
-hola, quien eres ¿Dónde están todos? Aquella muchacha no le contestó-hola repitió como haciendo notar su presencia  
-no podemos hablar, nos castigará-susurró la chica aun sin despegar la mirada del suelo  
-¿Quién?   
-como quien, el MAESTRO, EL SEÑOR DEL MUNDO  
-¿el señor del que?-repitió extrañado  
-por dios niño, no juegues, tal vez a ti no te preocupe tu vida, pero gente como yo quiere seguir con vida OK  
-discúlpame, pero no se de que hablas  
-estas hablando en serio-hablo en uno tono en ella que empezaba a creer las palabras de ojiazul  
-en serio te lo juro  
-entonces quien eres y de donde vienes  
-me llamo Daniel, y tu como te llamas  
Me llamo Danna Foley- se quedo helado al oír esas palabras -   
-¿Danna Foley?  
-si que estas sordo, así me llamo  
-y dime otra cosa ¿Dónde están todos?  
-en sus casas, tienes miedo  
-¿de EL MAESTRO?  
-claro quien no le tema estarías loco, y por lo visto creo que tu si lo estas, nadie puede derrotar a ese fantasma  
-¿fantasma?-es ese momento Danny se transforma en Danny Phantom -tal vez yo pueda hacer algo con su "MAESTRO", donde lo puedo encontrar  
-cielos eres real, Danny Phantom existe, bueno, lo encontraras en el castillo en el centro de Amity Park, espero que lo puedas derrotar  
-haré lo que pueda gracias, oh y una cosa mas ¿Qué paso con tus padres?-Danna solo agacho la cabeza-¿lo hizo el?- asintió con un leve movimiento - lo venceré, créeme.   
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡buena suerte Danny Phantom!!!!!!!!  
Danny volaba a toda velocidad comenzó a ver el ENORME castillo del MAESTRO, era realmente tétrico. En la cima del castillo habia un balcón, el cual Danny llego, e inmediatamente te escondió detrás de unas cajas. . A aquella terraza llego un fantasma que tenia la imagen de un simple adolescente entre unos 17 o 20 años, pero lo que si daba miedo era que en su mirada se reflejaba al rojo vivo las llamas del infierno.  
Llego y se sentó en el trono, y mientras contemplaba la destrucción que habia creado, a uno de sus sirvientes le pidió traer a una persona…  
Fantasma: ¡tráiganmela ahora!  
Súbdito: si maestro  
- en ese instante , dos de aquellos sirvientes llevan casi a rastras a una mujer ya mayor , pelo negro , y unos ojos color violeta ya grisáceos por la edad y la tristeza que reflejaba aquella mirada. Danny solo se quedo atónito al reconocer la identidad de la dama. La dejaron caer frente a los pies de ese fantasma y al verla arrodillada ante el, levanto su mentón con su mano y le dijo:  
-mira mi gran imperio, y no hay nadie que me detenga. Yo no quiero herirte, pero si quieres seguir bajo mi protección, te aconsejo que sigas la oferta de Der y vivas a su lado.  
-jamás lo haré, es malo igual que tu, pero a ti no te abandonare, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces- repitió Sam, ya con lagrimas en los ojos  
-no tienes de otra, ya no soy un pequeño, y no soy alguien que puedas controlar, soy el rey del mundo- alzo la voz en tono de gloria. Danny solo seguía observando.  
-no digas eso, seas lo que seas, nunca dejaras de ser mi hijo, no voy a dejar que te consumas en esa maldad, es mi culpa que tuvieras este destino y no te voy a abandonar, ya te lo dije.  
-bueno, veo que no entiendes por las buenas, entonces "madre" aprenderás por las malas. ¡Llévensela a Der!- los mismos dos guardias llegaron y se la llevaron de la misma manera en que habia llegado. Ella solo forcejeaba.  
Danny -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!-grito con todas sus fuerzas e inmediatamente intento correr hacia ella pero algún tipo de fuerza lo detenía por la espalda. De pronto todo se hizo borroso para Danny, quedo cegado por una l luz, y en cuento recobró su vista vio nada mas y nada menos que al mismo Clockwork. Éste tenía un semblante diferente, como de angustia, Danny solo lo miro fijamente.  
-que paso, ¿donde esta Sam?-fue lo único que pudo decir   
-Danny Phantom, necesito que me ayudes, el mundo entero estará en peligro si no detienes a Wenn.  
-¿Wenn?-pregunto sin saber a quien se refería  
-Al fantasma, o como se hace llama, el maestro  
-ha el, bueno si… -se dio cuentas de que ambos flotaban en la nada-¿como es que estoy aquí?, ¿que paso con toda esa gente?, ¿que paso con Amity Park?  
- esto es lo que tu debes evitar, se que aun no te puedo revelar algunas cosas sobre esta catástrofe, pero poco a poco lo iras averiguando, por lo pronto debo prevenirte, debes estar alerta, el peligro esta estará donde menos te lo esperas. Eso es todo lo que te tengo que decir por ahora.  
-pero aun quiero saber, ¿Qué …?- antes de que terminara de decir aquella frase, sintió que su cuerpo caía al vació, hacia la nada, grito lo mas fuerte que pudo.   
-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …-se callo abruptamente al darse cuenta de que aun estaba en la comodidad de su casa, acostado en su cama- pero que horrible sueño- emitió algo de bao por su boca- bbbbrrrrrrr, que frió tengo , quien dejo la ventana abierta, juraría que la cerré antes de dormir- se levanto a cerrarla al ver como corría el aire que hacia mecer la cortina blanca con encajes- listo , por lo menos lo que me queda de la noche dormiré caliente-volvió a su cama , ya habiendo cerrado la ventana, cuando una sombra paso por fuera de ella …


	4. ¿Como sobrevivir la cena de compromiso?

_**Graciax por sus reviews!!!**_

_**Danny Phantom y todos sus relacionados son propiedad de Butch Hartman**_

_**Capitulo 4: Como sobrevivir la cena de compromiso**_

_**Danny intentaba seguir con su vida normal, le daba tanta rabia ver a Deryck y Sam juntos, cada vez que pasaba , le daban ganas de usar sus poderes y deshacerse de una vez por todas de la competencia.. Pero luego pensaba en la felicidad de su ¿amiga? Y recordaba que lo eso era lo mas importante. **_

_**Ya habia pasada una semana desde la noche en que tuvo aquel sueño que le venia dando vueltas la cabeza, pero no le tomaba importancia, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. **_

_**Danny se encontraba en el trabajo, su oficina irradiaba energías que pocas veces contagiaba al chico Fenton, pues siempre estaba cabizbajo. Se encontraba meditando cuando escucho que por la bocina su secretaria, Yanine le hablaba.**_

_**-señor Fenton tiene visitas**_

_**-lo siento pero no estoy de humor para recibir a nadie **_

_**-pero señor dice que es urgente -insistía-**_

_**-dije que no , Yanine , dígale que vuelva pronto, otro día - se quedo pensativo un momento- ¿quien es?**_

_**-permítame señor -se escucho un cuchicheo a lo lejos - señor es la señorita Manson . Samantha Manson**_

_**- ha , perdón , Yanine halaga pasar - se puso de pie y se acomodo un poco la corbata**_

_**-si señor **_

_**Se abrió la puerta principal del despacho y la vio entrar, Danny no lo podía explicar, sentía que la piel se le erizaba , como si la hubiera visto la primera vez, algo raro.**_

_**-¿Danny?- entro y traía unas bolsas algo pesadas**_

_**-Sam - se acercó para ayudarla con la carga- que haces aquí**_

_**-nada pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarte "hombre del espacio"**_

_**- si ,creo que si, oye que tanto traes en las bolsas, son algo pesadas para ti , podrías hacerte daño **_

_**-Danny estoy bien -Danny la interrumpió, Danny empezó a h hablar muy alterado al borde de la esquizofrenia**_

_**-Sam, tu siempre estas bien pero haces cada cosa, te vas a lastimar, vas a lastimar a tu bebé, no debes salir sola , que tal si te ocurre algo -Danny se percato de las cosa que decía, y del modo en que Sam lo miraba, se sintió apenado y se calló.**_

_**-Danny ,que te sucede , no eres mi padre, se cuidarme sola, gracias - le decía mientras ponía una de las tantas bolsa que traía en el suelo- no entiendo por que te comportas así conmigo, tan sobre protector …**_

_**-Sam perdóname pero no quiero que te pase nada , y discúlpame si te molesta mi actitud -levanta la mano para hacer un juramento - te prometo que no lo haré de nuevo.**_

_**-bueno no te preocupes, y para saciar tu seguridad , lo que traigo en las bolsas son solo cosas.. , compre un vestido muy lindo- lo estaba sacando de la bolsa y se lo mostraba a Danny - para la cena de mañana**_

_**-¿cena?- se preguntaba , en verdad sorprendido**_

_**- si tontito, la cena para celebrar mi compromiso, decidimos que será mañana, así que salí a comprar algo para la ocasión, y para pedirte un favor**_

_**-bueno , dime en que te puedo ayudar**_

_**-bien , he , como ves por la mudanza de ayer , el departamento está hecho un desorden**_

_**-si**_

_**-y no tendremos tiempo de acomodar todos los muebles. Me preguntaba si podríamos hacer la cena en tu casa**_

_**-¿Qué?- en verdad sonaba muy exaltado , ¿como cerrar el compromiso que le quito la felicidad en su casa?**_

_**-si , se que te parece absurdo, no debí pedírtelo ,perdón **_

_**-no, esta bien , si pueden hacer la cena en mi casa -no le agradaba mucho la idea, peo prefería eso a un disgusto con su mejor amiga**_

_**-gracias Danny - y le dio un gran abrazo. Danny se sentía feliz, cambio su indeferencia a felicidad en tan solo unos segundos, no quería separarse de ella-bueno entonces tengo mucho que hacer, si no te importa , me prestas tus llaves, debo empezar la limpieza**_

_**-claro Sam -saco sus llaves y cuando tomo su mano la sitio tan calida …- toma**_

_**-bien Danny me voy**_

_**-oye , que te parece si nos vamos juntos, solo confirmo unas cosas y salimos, para que no cargues todas esas bolsas.**_

_**-bueno , te espero- Danny comenzó a revisar unos documentos en su computadora , mando uno cuantos e-mail y se puso de pie**_

_**- bien, vámonos Sam**_

_**Salieron del edificio rumbo a la casa de Danny, y como era lógico abordaron el costoso convertible negro. En el camino nadie dijo nada. cada uno estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar a casa , cada quien a los suyo: Sam a limpiar y Danny a dormir.**_

_**-bueno Sam- pego un bostezo enorme- me voy a dormir**_

_**-pero Danny , no piensas comer nada. si quieres te preparo algo**_

_**-no Sam , gracias, pero no, solo quiero dormir. **_

_**-bueno que descanses**_

_**-oye Sam tengo una duda, ¿quien va a venir mañana a la cena?**_

_**-bueno , ya invite a mis papas, obvio , a Jazz**_

_**-a Jazz , y como la localizaste **_

_**-tu me dijiste que vivía en el antiguo laboratorio Fenton ¿no?**_

_**-ay, si es cierto**_

_**-despistado … bueno a Tuck y Val también obvio, y tu..- se quedo algo pensativa a esperar la respuesta del ahí presente- ¿si te quedaras verdad?**_

_**Danny estaba dándole la espalda y así se quedo al escuchar aquella pregunta. Sam se la acerco y lo tomo del brazo, Danny solo esquivaba su mirada**_

_**-¿Danny? ¿estarás aquí?- en el instante volteo y la miro fijamente- ¿por favor?**_

_**-Sam yo … como te lo explico- se pasaba la mano por el cabello constantemente - no es muy fácil para mi , ¿me entiendes?**_

_**-Danny , se que no es fácil para mi , pero aparte de todo ¿Qué no eres mi mejor amigo?, me dolería mucho que no estuvieras ahí, además creo que habíamos acordado algo respecto al tema …**_

_**-solo amigos, lo se pero … -Sam le puso la boca en la mano y hablo en un tono mas comprensivo-**_

_**-esta bien, como tu quieras, solo dime ¿si o no?- Danny lo pendo por algunos segundos , sabia que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir**_

_**-si Sam , estaré ahí, por que, sobre todas las cosas, -puso una cara de alegría que notablemente era fingida al igual que su sonrisa-somos amigos**_

_**-gracias Danny !-la alegría en los ojos de Sam era notable - bueno te dejare para que duermas, que descanses**_

_**-bien , Sam , solo cuando salgas cierra bien la puerta , y no te vallas muy noche … - se detuvo un momento- lo estoy haciendo de nuevo ¿no?- Sam solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro-perdón**_

_**-no hay problema , duerme ya.**_

_**Danny se retiro, a su alcoba y se quedó profundamente dormido, y Sam empezó a acomodar las cosas para que todo estuviera bien para el día siguiente. Por algunas horas la casa estuvo en completa paz. Sam se sentó un momento antes de irse a su departamento. Entre tanto silencio se escucharon unos susurros en la habitación del durmiente. Sam no le tomo importancia pensando que seria Danny, pero después se oyeron unos golpes, que provenían del mismo lugar . Comenzó a pensar que algo le habia pasado a su amigo , y se apresuro a revisar. Primero pensó que seria una falta a la privacidad del chico , y luego vino a su mente la idea de que estuviera en peligro, la cual fue mas fuerte que sus modales , así que se dirigió a ella. Abrió la puerta y aun estaba oscuro , se susto un poco creer ver la figura de una sombra con alas, algo parecido a un ángel inclinado sobre el rostro de Daniel, al principio le pareció ilógico, así que se tallo los ojos, estando segura de que sus nervios y sus ojos le habían traicionado, y efectivamente, al voltear de nueva cuenta , todo estaba en perfecto orden. **_

_**Convencida de que habia sido producto de su imaginación , cerro la puerta de la habitación y , acabada su labor , volvió a casa. Eran cerca de la 1:00 de la mañana, abrió la puerta de su casa intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su novio, pero para su sorpresa, el la esperaba , sentado en lo que parecía ser la sala( pues todo estaba aun en desorden) viendo el televisor. Se levanto para recibirla con un abrazo, y Sam se preparaba a dar una explicación.**_

_**-Sam, hola- la beso y la abrazó muy fuerte- que bueno que estas bien**_

_**-estoy bien , siento haber llegado tan tarde, no fue mi intención, es que estaba en casa de Danny y …**_

_**-pero estas bien, no te paso nada- sam aun no entendía como él no se habia molestado.**_

_**-estoy bien , ¿no estas molesto?**_

_**-para nada, solo , la próxima vez que llegues tarde , avísame,¿si?**_

_**-claro mi amor, ahora vamos a dormir**_

_**Al día siguiente Danny despertó, con una extraña sensación de ser observado, y al mismo tiempo de vacío pues de nuevo, era el único en el departamento. Se duchó, comió algo , y salio rumbo a Fenton Works. Al llegar ahí , tocó el timbre esperando una respuesta. Un pequeño abrió la puerta.**_

_**-tío Danny-se lanzó a los brazos del chico y lo recibió con un gran abrazo- que bueno que estas aquí, hace mucho que no te vemos, ¿Por qué no habías venido?**_

_**-es que -lo bajo pues estaba cargándolo- he tenido mucho trabajo ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?**_

_**-yo le hablo, pasa por favor- a pesar de ser pequeño , el tenia muy buenos modales-**_

_**-si , yo espero- cuando entró, vio en la sala sentado a Aidan, su cuñado, era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo, ojos color miel, buen cuerpo, altura media- hola que gusto verte-le dio un apretón de manos y unos cuentos golpecillos en la espalda-**_

_**-hola Danny, hasta que te apareces por acá, que , ¿acaso se te olvido que tienes familia?- este ultimo comentario lo hizo en un tono de reproche- que ha sido de ti.**_

_**- no pues nada, solo venia a ver a Jazz, necesitaba hablar con ella**_

_**-bueno pues te quedas en tu casa, yo tengo que trabajar, te veo luego Fenton- entra Jazz con Brian a la sala- ya me voy preciosa-se despide de ella con un beso- campeón, los veo mas tarde, cuídense**_

_**-adiós-contestaron los tres al unísono-**_

_**-Danny-exclamó Jazz, alegre de ver a su hermano, se le acerco, le dio un abrazo y lo besó- que bueno que viniste, ya te extrañaba, ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**-necesito preguntarte algo , es acerca de Sam.**_

_**-¿quieres saber si iré a la cena de compromiso de Sam y Deryck?¿ Estas confundido por que no quieres ir y si vas no quieres estar solo? ¿Acaso es eso?**_

_**-Jazz … si!-habla en un tono un poco histérico- me estoy volviendo loco, no lo soporto, como me pudo pedir que fuera, si me hace tanto mal, Jazz , por que a mi?**_

_**-cálmate Danny, yo, nosotros iremos, no estarás solo, pero creo que deberías olvidarlo, prácticamente esta casada, yo se lo mucho que tu la amas, pero tal vez si trataras un poco ..**_

_**-no puedo, yo la amo, nadie puede amarla como yo**_

_**-Danny, Sam tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida; tu no viste como sufrió , tu le rompiste el corazón, tu la llevaste a la tristeza extrema, y si ella encontró la manera de ser feliz, aunque fuera con otro, y si tanto la amas , entonces … acéptalo. No tienes otra opción. Si no superas esto , para el día de su boda, podrías ser un fantasma completo- en la habitación se hace un silencio un poco incomodo, Danny esta sentado en el sillón de la sala con la cabeza en dirección del piso- bueno , debes de pensar bien, y prepararte psicológicamente para esa cena, piensa, no que vas a ver como se destruye tu felicidad, sino como se construye la de tu mejor amiga.**_

_**-mi mejor amiga-dice el joven algo irónico**_

_**-si Danny, tu mejor amiga-afirmó Jazz haciendo énfasis en "tu-mejor-amiga" al tiempo en que ambos se ponían de pie y se daban un abrazo algo confortante para él, le hacia falta algo como eso**_

_**-bien , debo irme, supongo que debo arreglar lo que me pondré-**_

_**-piénsalo Danny, te quiero-se dan un beso en la mejilla-te veré al rato**_

_**-OK Jazz, adiós.**_

_**Danny salio de Fenton Works, con rumbo a su departamento, ya le habia fallado a Sam varios años atrás y no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. En efecto , debía revisar su guardarropa para ver el atuendo que tendría esa noche. Subió hasta el piso donde su vivienda se encontraba y al intentar girar la perilla del mismo se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, solo podía haber una razón: Sam. Entro pero no vio a nadie. De pronto una persona entro detrás de el .**_

_**-Danny , espero no te moleste que haya entrado, recuerda que me diste la llave anoche.**_

_**-si lo recuerdo-observo a su alrededor y todo estaba perfectamente en orden, el mantel de la mesa ya estaba puesto, todo limpio-veo que no has perdido el tiempo**_

_**- ya lo se , quiero que todo este perfecto para esta noche.**_

_**- y que vas a cocinar para TU cena- pregunto Danny fingiendo un falso interés en la respuesta de la chica.**_

_**-¿Qué?, piensas que voy a cocinar, estas loco, no tengo tiempo, además ya habia pedido la cena con anterioridad, pasaran a dejarla antes de que lleguen mis papás.**_

_**-oye … mmm … Sam, - le pregunto cambiando mucho su tono de voz- ¿y también los padres de Deryck van a venir?**_

_**- a , eso, no , sus padres murieron hace tiempo, bueno, me voy a arreglar, solo , no hagas mucho desorden, me tarde un poco en limpiar tu desorden- su rostro tenia una sonrisa algo rara-¿OK?**_

_**- si Sam, no haré desorden- Sam salio en ese momento rumbo al piso de arriba( que es donde se encontraba su departamento). Las horas pasaban muy rápido y el momento llegaba para todos, incluido Danny.**_


	5. Impulso Sentimental

_**Bueno **_

_**A les pongo otro pedacito de mi historia **_

_**Es pero que les vaia gustando aunque sea un pokito**_

_**Capitulo 5 : Impulso sentimental**_

_**El reloj marcaba las 7:30, el cielo en el balcón del departamento era muy bello, unos cuantos rayos de sol se asomaban a los últimos segundos del atardecer para dar paso al cielo de la noche, lleno de estrellas. En la mesa del comedor ya estaba acomodada una vajilla para las personas que aun no llegaba. La comida habia sido entregada tal como se habia planeado. En la sala habia charolas con bocadillos para los mismos, y dentro de la recamara central, un joven ojiazul y de negros cabellos yacía de espaldas en la cama mirando fijamente al techo, meditando. Por su mente solo pasaba una sola frase: "la cena de compromiso de mi mejor amiga", una y otra vez. De pronto su meditación fue interrumpida por el timbre insistente de la puerta. Abrió y vio a la feliz pareja de novios, que hacia su primera aparición juntos, por que desde que el lo recordaba la que estaba siempre en su casa era Sam. Ella traía un vestido de color negro , que tenia un escote muy pronunciado, y bajo el busto tenia una cinta de color rosa pastel que marcaba el inicio de la caída del faldón. Eso hacia que se disimulara muy bien y de manera discreta el embarazo de la chica. Él, bueno , en realidad no le importaba mucho como iba vestido.**_

_**- hola muchachos- dijo aun algo maravillado con el vestido de su amiga, pues nunca en la vida la habia visto vestida así-**_

_**-Danny ,ya casi es la hora- afirmaba verdaderamente emocionada- ya casi llegan mis papás, debo acomodar lo que falte- entro en la casa casi atropellando al joven ojiazul, y por lógica, Deryck la siguió para ayudarla, después de todo la cena era de los dos.**_

_**Ya eran las 8:15, la cita habia sido a las 8:00, y de pronto el timbre empezó a sonar, llegaron una a una las familias invitadas, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo( y si hubiese sido así , el bien común habría sido Danny). Los Foley y los Whinstaff ( el esposo de Jazz es Aidan Whinstaff) habían llegado ya , pero de los invitados principales, los Manson, no daban ni una señal de vida. En la sala estaban cada uno en sus roles: Danna y Brian jugando en el sillón, Tucker, Aidan y Jazz apoyando a Danny, y Valerie chuleando a los novios. **_

_**- Danny ya no me has dicho te ha ido en las investigaciones que has hecho- menciono Jazz intentando reducir la tensión que sufría su hermano- por que ya no lo has mencionado desde hace tanto, siempre hablabas del espacio. **_

_**- ella tiene razón Danny, lo tuyo es el espacio- Tucker no dejaba de mirarlo y constantemente voltea a ver a Valerie, y con la mirada le decía que Danny seguía igual(Val estaba completamente enterada de la situación del ojiazul).- cuéntanos algo nuevo**_

_**-bueno- se veía un poco , pero solo n poco mas relajado- lo que me han pedido que haga es un prototipo del ecto-esqueleto Fenton que se adapte al as condiciones del espacio, así se le haría mas fácil a los astronautas explorar los planetas , la movilidad de sus cuerpos seria mejor-**_

_**-suena muy bien- intervino Aidan. **_

_**- el problema - agrego algo preocupado- es que papa y mama se llevaron los planos de la mayoría de las armas cazafantasmas, y entre ellos , el del esto-esqueleto. Por lo tanto no puedo hacer el análisis ni el prototipo. **_

_**-no tardaran en regresar, solo ten paciencia , ya los conoces**_

_**-si lo se, pero entonces ¿Qué?(…)**_

_**Mientras los cuatro seguían con su interesante charla, al otro lado de la habitación, Valerie( quien por cierto seguía enviándole miradas a Tucker) también sostenía una conversación.**_

_**-wow , Sam estas fabulosa**_

_**- ay no - se sonroja un poco- ¿tu crees?**_

_**-claro que esta hermosa-Deryck le paso la mano por la cintura a la altura de la espalda, y luego de rozar sus narices un poco , la besó- estás divina.**_

_**-ay que tierno- exclamo Val en un tono de ¡que lindo!- se ven tan lindos los dos juntos, pero -cambio el tono de voz, y al mismo tiempo cargaba a Danna , quien desde el suelo extendía los brazos para que la cargaran- yo aun tengo una duda, ¿ya les dijiste a tus padres que vas a tener un bebé?**_

_**-no les he dicho, y no les pienso decir nada por ahora, no lo se , siento que no se los debo decir.**_

_**-respeto tu decisión, tu sabrás por que lo haces(…)**_

_**Las platicas seguían sin interrupción alguna. El timbre sono y en la habitación se hizo un silencio. El momento habia llegado. Sam se acerco a la puerta para abrirla, se respiraba un aire de tensión de todos los ahí presentes, la perilla se giro despacio, y de pronto, ahí estaban frente a ella, sus padres, los Manson.**_

_**-!mamá, papá! Que gusto me da verlos- los abrazo y se vio igualmente correspondida por ellos.-**_

_**-Sam, cariñito, también es un gusto para nosotros que hayas vuelto , ya te extrañábamos. - menciono su madre acariciando su largo cabello y mientras entraban a la casa.**_

_**-buenas noches- mencionaban uno a uno los que estaban ahí. La fila seguía hasta llegar a Deryck quien era el ultimo en ser visto por ellos**_

_**- buenas noches, señor-le da un apretón de manos- señora Manson- la besa la mano, detalle que a la futura suegra le fascinó- es un gusto conocerlos al fin**_

_**- y quien es este educado joven- dijo al fin la madre de Sam con cierto tono de malicia en sus palabras. **_

_**- bueno - en ese instante la atención de todo mundo se centro en la boca de Sam- el es mi novio, Deryck Darwell- ella esperaba la reacción de sus padres.**_

_**- también es un gusto para nosotros conocerte Deryck - dijeron los padres de la novia. En ese momento empezó el interrogatorio por parte de los recién llegados. **_

_**Las preguntas ¿de donde eres?, ¿cual es tu ocupación? y ¿como la conociste?, fueron algunas de las que requerían una repuesta elaborada para tenerlos conformes. Así transcurrió de una a hora y media, y los bocadillos de la sala se habían terminado, eso solo significaba una cosa: para todos, la aproximación de la cena, para Daniel , la hora de su derrumbe.**_

_**-pasen al comedor, si son tan amables- anuncio Sam mientras las personas y personitas se acomodaban de una manera cómoda en la mesa. Sam, Val y Jazz servían los platos y los llevaban a la mesa. **_

_**- esta comida esta exquisita- dijo su madre mientras daba un sorbo a la sopa vegetariana- te quedo excelente Sam.**_

_**-si verdad- algo nerviosa, pues la comida no era suya- jeje … alguien quiere algo mas … **_

_**La cena transcurrió en paz, si no tomamos en cuenta que Danny ardía de celos por dentro y que casi se ahoga por comer tan rápido. Estaba tan atento en todos los movimientos de ambos, hasta que su alarma se activo cuando después de que la mayoría termino el plato fuerte, Deryck metió su mano dentro del su bolso y saco una cajita de color negro y aterciopelada. A Danny se le helo la sangre , no pensó que este momento llegaría tan pronto, el momento de pedir su mano.**_

_**-me permiten su atención por favor- anuncio Deryck mientras golpeaba levemente la copa en la que le sirvieron el vino- gracias, mmm , bueno , he esperado este momento - se puso de pie- yo se que tal vez no tengo mucho tiempo de conocer a su hija, pero yo en verdad la quiero, no , yo la amo-curioso, en ese momento Danny tenia los mismos pensamientos-me he dado cuenta de que ella es la chica con lo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- los mismos pensamientos, no habia duda- por eso señor Manson, señora Manson- tartamudeó un poco de la ¿emoción?- quisiera pedirles la mano de Samantha en matrimonio. **_

_**- por supuesto que si - dijo el señor Manson, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar nada , pues aquel chico le parecía muy buen partido para su hija- no tenemos ningún inconveniente para que se celebre este compromiso. **_

_**Sam se puso de pie, y Deryck abrió la cajita, contenía un simple pero encantador anillo con un diamante solitario. Deryck lo saco de la caja y antes de ponérselo le mostró una inscripción que tenia grabada.**_

_**- "nuestro amor: por siempre y para siempre"- le susurro dulcemente al oído mientras le colocaba el anillo en la mano.**_

_**-por siempre y para siempre-le contesto Sam en aquel mismo tono encantador de voz.**_

_**-sabes algo - le dijo el señor Manson a su esposa- se me hace muy difícil dejar ir a mi pequeño terroncito de azúcar, aceptar que ya es toda una mujer, con una vida propia- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, y su esposa le dio un pañuelo, para que se las secara. - es algo difícil para mi**_

_**- para nosotros- agrego la sra. Manson -te felicito hija- se levantó para darle un abrazo. Entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir en honor a Deryck y Sam. Excepto uno.**_

_**Los demás se levantaron en dirección a la sala. Danny en cambio no lo hizo. Sin que nadie lo notara, se dirigió hasta la cocina donde aun estaba mal de lo que acababa de presenciar. Estuvo ahí por unos segundos. Se llevaba unas gotas de agua a la cara para aclarar su mente y soportar lo que faltaba de la noche. Sam estaba en la sala con sus padres.**_

_**-… a mi también me parece muy buena idea**_

_**-si hija , pero aun falta lo mejor, no me puedes excluir cuando vayas a escoger tu vestido de novia(aclaro que sus padres aun no notaban que su niña estaba embarazada)**_

_**-claro que no mamá, me disculpan un momento, creo que olvide algo en la cocina**_

_**-bien nena , no te tardes.**_

_**-no …-salio rumbo a la cocina. Entró y no habia notado la presencia de Danny, pues estaba de espaldas a él. Volteo de repente , y se topo de frente con el ojiazul, por lo que freno en seco.**_

_**-Danny , que haces aquí solo, que te sucede.- en ese instante Danny la tomo por los brazos y la sujeto firmemente.**_

_**-necesito hacer algo, necesito estar seguro- **_

_**-Danny , de que hablas, -algo mas alterada- Danny me lastimas**_

_**-debo hacerlo Sam- Danny acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella, al principio Sam opuso resistencia , pero algo dentro de ella también deseaba que pasara. Se besaron. Un beso tan apasionado como los que nunca se habían dado, ni siquiera cuando eran novios. Danny poco a poco dejo de apretarla de los brazos pues ya no sentía ese leve forcejeo entre sus cuerpos. Desplazo sus manos lentamente hacia su cintura, de una manera tan delicada, que ella solo sentía la caricia y se estremecía. Por alguna razón, la parte mas profunda de su ser le ordenaba corresponder, sentía que aquel beso habia despertado una parte de ella que estaba olvidada, pero que seguía ahí. Ese beso fue eterno para ambos, aunque solo duro unos segundos.**_

_**Mientras en la sala, Deryck se preguntaba por que no habia vuelto Sam, así que se dirigió a la cocina.**_

_**Entro sin hacer alguna señal de su pronta aparición, mientras Danny y Sam seguían en la misma situación que antes. Cuando Deryck entro, vio a Sam con su cara viendo hacia delante-arriba, y esta al darse cuenta de que el estaba ahí , lo tomo de la mano.**_

_**- ya voy para allá, ¿si?**_

_**-OK Sam, no tardes- fue lo que pronuncio, se retiro, Sam detrás de el, pero se detuvo en la puerta a observar el cuarto, buscaba hacia todos lados , esperando ver algo, mientras se tocaba los labios, algo confundida. No vio nada y se fue. En ese momento Danny se hacia visible y al igual que ella , se tocaba los labios, pues esa sensación de satisfacción y ternura ya la habia sentido antes en ella, y Danny ya no tenia la duda: en ese hubo algo mas, en verdad lo hubo.**_


	6. El ángel de las alas negras

_**POEZ pa los que les esta gustando la historia y para los que djan reviews( graciax por dejarlos) un abracho, y un apapasho y muxos besos!!!**_

_**Capitulo 6 : El ángel de las alas negras**_

_**En la sala seguían las conversaciones, todo giraba en torno al matrimonio de dos jóvenes, de los cuales en uno de ellos, de un instante para otro , habia una severa duda que no la dejaba en paz. Aquello que habia sucedido esa noche , habia hecho que su corazón estuviera confundió y dudara de la decisión que habia anunciado. En verdad era algo que no le permitía pensar plenamente en la próxima boda.**_

_**-Sam-Deryck la miro por un momento- ¿Qué te sucede?, hace un rato que estas tan callada, ¿que tienes amor?**_

_**-nada, solo que estoy algo cansada**_

_**-oye, eh, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas en la cocina?**_

_**-si , habia olvidado apagar el horno, pero … ya lo apague.- en ese instante Danny volvía del cuarto de baño, llego hasta el sin ser visto por nadie, pues se habia hecho invisible, e intangible.**_

_**-¿donde estabas Danny?-preguntaba con algo de curiosidad su hermana Jazz- **_

_**- en el baño, ¿acaso te tengo que decir todo lo que hago?-algo molesto**_

_**-bueno, lo siento, solo preguntaba- miro su reloj- cielo santo, ya es muy tarde, creo que debemos irnos.**_

_**-si quieren los puedo llevar, ¿Qué te parece?**_

_**-bueno , esta bien-Jazz alistaba su bolso , su hijo y su marido- solo espera un segundo, si-Danny se acerco a Tuck y Val**_

_**-chicos, Jazz ya se va, y pues si quieren los puedo llevar a su casa, ¿Qué les parece?**_

_**-claro Danny- contesto la pareja sin dudarlo**_

_**-Sam -Valerie se acerco hasta ella- ya nos vamos, OK, Danny nos va a llevar**_

_**-mmm, bien, que les vaya bien- todos salieron después de despedirse , hasta que al final Danny hablo con ella**_

_**-Sam, los llevare a casa, ya es un poco tarde para que aborden un taxi, podría ser peligroso-cambio un poco su tono de voz a desanimado-además tendrás tiempo de hablar con tus padres a solas-en todo el tiempo que hablo con ella no la miro a los ojos, hacia todas partes, menos al frente**_

_**-bien, gracias, ten cuidado al manejar, por favor-Sam tampoco lo miro**_

_**-claro- salio del departamento , con todos los demás, y arriba quedaron Deryck, Sam, y sus padres. En el estacionamiento del edificio estaba el costoso convertible, tan imponente. Todos lo abordaron e iniciaron el viaje.**_

_**-vaya, la cena me pareció muy buena, fue algo emotivo que el padre de Sam llorara así, imagino a Tucker llorando por Danna cuando se case-comento Valerie a todos los demás **_

_**-pero lo mas bonito era su vestido, hace mucho que no la habia visto vestido de negro-agrego Jazz a la conversación- y se veía muy bien al lado de Deryck-en ese instante Tucker le hacia señas para que se callara, pues suponía que el comentario le molestaría a Danny, pero este lo ignoraba y pensaba en aquel beso mientras tenia los ojos fijos en el camino.**_

_**-Danny ¿estas bien?-pregunto su amigo**_

_**-¿eh?,¿Qué?-lo habían sacado del trance demasiado brusco- ha si , ¿por que no habría de estarlo?**_

_**-yo pensé que tal vez …**_

_**-Tuck, es la boda de Sam, de nuestra Sam, por fin será feliz,¿no crees que debemos estar felices nosotros también?-Tucker estaba atónito, al igual que Jazz, y todos los ahí presentes- bien, Tucker , ya llegamos- se bajaron del auto- los veré luego**_

_**-adiós viejo- el auto se puso en marcha**_

_**-Danny , seguro que estas bien-se acerco su hermana desde la parte trasera-podrás engañar a tus amigos, pero a mi no,¿Qué te pasa?, algo tienes que no me quieres decir-**_

_**-solo hago lo que tu me dijiste Jazz, intento ver el lado positivo-**_

_**-no, yo se que hay mas, y lo voy averiguar Danny, ya veras**_

_**-llegamos-algo que era oportuno pues el interrogatorio de Jazz pintaba para hacerse mas y mas extenso- que duerman bien!!!!-Danny ya deseaba que ya se bajaran.**_

_**-adiós Danny-Jazz lo miraba con una mirada que decía "lo voy a averiguar"**_

_**-adiós tío Danny!!!!-gritaba un pequeño desde los brazos de su padre**_

_**Danny se desplazaba por las desiertas avenidas de Amity Park , eran cerca de la 1:00 de la madrugada, todo estaba en silencio, una delgada capa de niebla apareció de repente.**_

_**-todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó esta noche, aun me ama, lo sentí, no lo puedo creer, pero entonces por que … -el auto repentinamente se apago, las luces de la calle parpadearon un poco-cielos , lo que faltaba, enciende, por favor mi amor, no me falles ahora,¡enciende!-Danny le hablaba dulcemente al convertible, pero parecía no responder-genial, ¿y ahora que?-se recargo sobre el respaldo-bueno no podría ser peor-sarcástico-no podría ser peor-de pronto una bola de energía ectoplásmica salio de la nada, y con toda la fuerza se estrello en la parte delantera del carro, haciendo que todo el cofre se hundiera-oh, no ,no,no es posible, ¡quien lo hizo!-grito hacia la nada. de pronto diviso una figura a unos treinta metros de el, que aparecía entre la espesa niebla, al parecer tenia una especie de alas, y lo mas resaltante, sus enormes ojos rojos**_

_**-¡oye tu, que demonios te pasa por la cabeza, mi auto es uno de los mas costosos de la ciudad, tienes idea de cuanto me costara arreglarlo!-grito Danny mas que enojado ,sarcástico-**_

_**Aquella criatura habia quedado inmóvil, pero de pronto comenzó a batir sus alas tan fuerte que el viento soplo. Emprendió su vuelo, con rumbo hacia Danny, quien seguía sobre el auto- oh cielos , esto no pinta bien, exclamo algo temeroso, en ningún momento dejo de ver esos ojos rojos-podemos arreglarlo de otro modo, no tienes que ser tan violento-decía mientras el ángel(eso es lo que parecía) iba hacia el. Estaba de masiado cerca, se oyó un grito parecido al lamento fantasmagórico de Danny, este solo s agacho dentro del coche, y un rechinido por demás desesperante se escucho muy cerca. Luego de eso , nada. Danny se volvió a levantar.**_

_**-que fue eso- aun se tapaba los oídos-a donde habrá ido, pero que tonto , puedo transformarme en fantasma-piensa un poco- ya para que , eso es antes ,Danny Fenton, vas de mal en peor-se baja del auto y de percata de algo- noooooooooo ,mas no, maldición, hermoso no sufras , estarás como antes muy pronto- aquel ruido tan chillante habia sido del costado del carro , pues la criatura habia volado por un lado, y este tenia un rayón gigantesco, pero al igual el auto encendió automáticamente.- menos mal que ya prendió, debo ir a casa-**_

_**Daniel arranco el auto rumbo a su departamento, aun un poco sacado de onda por lo que acababa de suceder, sube hasta el piso que era y toca el timbre, Sam le abre.**_

_**-Danny ¿desde cuando debes tocar el timbre para entrar en tu propia casa?**_

_**-desde que empezó esta cena Sam- contesto algo irónico- ¿y tus padres?**_

_**-tienes rato de haberse ido**_

_**-ah, ¿y Deryck?**_

_**-también,¿Por qué?-contesto algo agresiva en su tono de voz**_

_**-no por nada-se sentó en el sofá donde descansaba su amiga, de hecho se sentó al lado suyo- y que tal la charla con tus padres?**_

_**-nada nuevo, solo que quieren saber el día de la boda , el diseño de mi vestido, cosas sin importancia-miraba hacia la nada mientras hablaba con Danny, y se percato de que habia mucho silencio- por lo visto no hay mucho que decir,¿verdad?**_

_**-de hecho si lo hay Sam-ella volteo y lo miro fijamente , el le correspondió esa mirada- Sam, acerca de lo que paso esta noche … -antes de que siguiera hablando, ella se puso de pie**_

_**-Danny, perdón pero ya es tarde y debo descasar,-se dirige hacia la puerta y Danny la sigue- debo ir a casa, Deryck me esper …-Danny la tomo por el brazo igual que cuando la besó-**_

_**-Sam , ¿a que le temes?-de nuevo esa mirada**_

_**-lo siento … Danny … adiós- salió de la casa sin cerrar la puerta y Daniel sin poder hacer algo para detenerla, pero igual no quería presionarla.**_

_**-por que es tan difícil, por que se lo complica tanto, ella me ama y yo igual- piensa un poco- pero aun estoy algo intrigado con aquella criatura, y estoy seguro de que no es un fantasma, o lo hubiera detectado, ¿pero entonces como lanzo esa bola de energía si solo los fantasmas pueden hacerlo?, creo que es mucha adrenalina por un solo día, debo ir a la cama- se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, y se durmió con la esperanza de que al día siguiente pudiera despejar sus dudas del corazón, y descubrir al misterioso ángel de las alas negras.**_


	7. Almas confundidas

_**Muxas gracias por sus reviews!!!!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Capitulo 7 : Almas Confundidas**_

_**Al día siguiente, todo pintaba en calma, Danny se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Habia desayunado unos hot cakes con mucha miel, eso indicaba su buen humor, bajo hacia el garaje, pues la noche anterior no habia dejado su destrozado auto al frente de la fachada del edificio por obvias razones.**_

_**-amor mío , que te han hecho, estas irreconocible, pero hoy mismo te llevare al taller mi bebe hermoso, el problema es ,¿en que me iré ahora?**_

_**-¿le estas hablando a tu coche?- pregunto Samantha quien habia escuchado todo aquel teatro y acababa de bajar a tomar un taxi**_

_**-yo … mmm pensé que estaba solo**_

_**-oh , que le paso fuiste a la guerra?-tono burlón sarcástico**_

_**-larga historia, algo extraña para ser cierta**_

_**-tiene que ver con fantasmas, supongo**_

_**-la verdad no lo se , fue como un ángel - Deryck estaba a corta distancia de ellos y escuchaba lo que decían-pero no era un fantasma, o lo hubiera detectado antes, no paso nada**_

_**-como lo hubieras detectado, Danny?-Deryck de adentro en la conversación algo brusco pero con curiosidad**_

_**-ejem, bueno ….-Danny no sabia dar una respuesta coherente, lo agarro desprevenido**_

_**-amor, los padres de Danny cazan fantasmas, lo recuerdas, y por lo tanto tiene todo tipo de artefactos para detectarlos- una respuesta inteligente para salvar el secreto de Danny**_

_**-si , eso es , y mi radar no marcaba nada cuando esa cosa me atacó**_

_**- pero viste como era, le viste el rostro?-Deryck le hacia demasiadas preguntas , cosa que se le hizo algo raro**_

_**-no , solo vi sus enormes ojos rojos**_

_**-oh, raras cosas suceden en Amity Park- afirmaba**_

_**-y peores, que nada tienes que ver con fantasmas- susurro para si mismo Danny**_

_**- bueno, me alcanzas Sam**_

_**-si ya voy- Deryck salio hacia la calle y Sam y Danny quedaron de nuevo solos en el garaje**_

_**-gracia por eso Sam- Danny la abrazo- pregunta mucho, por que no fue reportero?**_

_**-jaja, muy gracioso- sarcasmo, la principal característica de Sam.**_

_**- oye Sam … anoche te quería preguntar, acerca de lo que pas …**_

_**-Danny , se me hace tarde, lo siento , te veo luego ¿no?**_

_**-pero Sam …- y de nueva cuenta lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, para Danny era obvio, Sam evitaba el tema del beso.**_

_**Danny tuvo que dirigirse a su trabajo, con su orgullo por los suelos, con el auto a cuestas, con todas las partes caídas, en toda la tarde no dejaba de pensar en la manera de hacer hablar a Sam, acerca de lo que habia pasado, en verdad seria difícil.**_

_**Mientras tanto, Sam había ido a la casa de Valerie , de visita, pues no tenia nada que hacer.**_

_**-hola Sam , que haces aquí**_

_**-nada solo pasaba, ¿está Tucker?**_

_**-no salio para la oficina de Danny, ayer se notaba algo ido, ¿no sabes que le habrá pasado?**_

_**-a la oficina de Danny,¿ido?-hablaba en un tono muy temeroso**_

_**-algo hipnotizado, Sam que te pasa- Valerie habia notado el nerviosismo de Sam-¿Qué tienes, me lo puedes contar sabes?**_

_**-ay Valerie, estoy algo confundida, acerca de casarme con Deryck**_

_**-¿por que Sam?, ¿tiene que ver con Danny?-Sam solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿que paso?, si me lo dices te sentirás mejor**_

_**- si , creo que si, el … me besó**_

_**- el hizo que- su expresión de asombro no se hizo esperar- cuéntame**_

_**-si, cuando fui a la cocina el me sorprendió, y así, me besó**_

_**En la oficina de Danny**_

_**-y por que lo hiciste viejo?**_

_**-no lo se Tuck, solo lo hice, OK**_

_**-pero ella que hizo o que te dijo?**_

_**-igual que yo, se dejo llevar , me correspondió-esta recargado en su silla mientras jugaba con un lápiz**_

_**- y eso a ti que te dice Danny?**_

_**-la siento temerosa de algo, no se de que**_

_**En la casa de Valerie**_

_**-y han hablado al respecto?- en verdad Valerie se portaba comprensiva, intentando como actuar la mejor amiga de Sam, en ese momento si la necesitaba**_

_**-el ha tratado, pero yo evado el tema. Tengo miedo, de hacer las cosas mal, es que , siento que todavía lo amo y a la vez no, como si hubiera olvidado como lo ame antes**_

_**-pero algún día tendrás que hablar con él , no puedes huir para siempre**_

_**-ya lo se, y no se que hacer**_

_**En la oficina de Danny**_

_**-habla con ella**_

_**-Tuck, lo intente, y mas de dos veces, ella me evade, y por lo tanto no quiero presionarla**_

_**- es algo complicado hermano**_

_**-si lose, pero de algo estoy completamente seguro, ella aun me ama, la ultima vez que sentí esa ternura en sus labios , fue la primera vez que la besé, sentí a una Sam enamorada, lo entiendes, sigue enamorada de mi**_

_**- eso si es algo increíble después de lo que la hiciste sufrir**_

_**-otra vez con eso, si cometí un error, y ahora estoy buscando la manera de remediarlo, pero el problema es que ella me deje**_

_**En la casa de Valerie**_

_**- esta tan cerca que temo de lo que yo sea capaz, que pasara con Deryck, que pasara con mi matrimonio, con mi bebé**_

_**- Sam, el matrimonio es lo ultimo que te debería de importar, primero piensa en lo que tu quieres, a quien tu amas, para que tengas paz en tu corazón, y así tomes la decisión correcta**_

_**-¿pero como lo lograré?**_

_**-solo hay una salida: debes hablar con Danny**_

_**-pero …**_

_**-no hay de otra Sam, ten valor,**_

_**-gracias Valerie, no tengo a nadie que me escuche como tu, eres una gran amiga- se acerca de ella y le da un abrazo-ya es tarde , debo ir a comprar cosas, debo apresurarme**_

_**-Sam-esta se detiene antes de salir-habla con el corazón, suerte**_

_**-gracias , adiós**_

_**En la oficina de Danny**_

_**- pero que tal y si solo fue un momento de debilidad aquel beso?**_

_**-quiero pensar que no lo fue, que ella también lo deseaba, ¿Tucker de que lado estas?**_

_**-fue solo una idea, pero fue algo valiente besarla en la cena de compromiso, con sus padres y su novio ahí -Danny hizo una cara extraña- bueno entonces no. Pero además de eso imagina como se siente ella, al saber que traicionó la confianza de su novio y de su familia**_

_**-si, no lo había visto por ese lado, tal vez tengas razón, en cualquier caso no le insistiré mas, esperaré a que ella este lista para hablar.**_

_**-bien por ti hermano**_

_**Se oye el radio por el cual Danny habla con su secretaria**_

_**-señor Fenton, ha llegado un sobre para usted**_

_**- ¿de quien es Yanine?**_

_**- de la MCE**_

_**-tráigamelo por favor**_

_**-enseguida señor- entra en un segundo, al parecer es una secretaria muy eficiente-aquí esta, con permiso**_

_**-si pase- abre el sobre**_

_**-Danny que significa MCE**_

_**-Miembros del Consejo Espacial- empieza a leerlo- "estimado sr. Fenton, nos ha complacido el trabajo que ha realizado para nuestra organización por lo que nos hemos de otorgarle un receso de varios días para que los pase en compañía de sus familiares. Nos hemos permitido enviarle algunas entradas para el parque de diversiones Fun Land , además de transporte viaje redondo, hospedaje y demás gastos para usted y sus acompañantes. Esperamos que sea de su agrado y a su regreso sea tan entusiasta en su trabajo como hasta ahora. Atentamente, la MCE"**_

_**-genial Danny, y cuantas entrada son?**_

_**-mmm-saca unos boletos del sobre- son 10**_

_**-bueno , cuando nos vamos?**_

_**-oye estoy en crisis, y tu quieres viajar?**_

_**-eso ayudara a despejar tu mente**_

_**-debo pensarlo, OK, luego te aviso cuando, esta es la señal para que te vayas ¿entiendes?**_

_**- bien, adiós**_

_**-bye Tuck**_

_**Ambos (Sam y Danny) tenían mucho que pensar, en verdad en ese momento sufrían una severa confusión, un conflicto interior, entre lo que es buen o malo. Mientras tanto, Danny empezaba a considerar seriamente el viaje a Fun Land**_


	8. Fun Land

_**Bueno **_

_**No se me ocurre nada ke decir **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Capitulo 8 : Fun Land**_

_**Daniel llega a su a casa después de un día un poco largo. Tuvo que llegar a casa en taxi pues su auto deshecho lo habia llevado al taller a reparar. Por el otro lado de la calle , una chica de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos violetas se acercaba en la misma dirección que el ojiazul. Ninguno de los dos habia notado la presencia del otro, hasta que se toparon de frente.**_

_**-¡Sam!- levanta la mirada con asombro a la entrada del edificio**_

_**-¡Danny!, no te vi venir-la mismo reacción que su amigo- mmm … ejem -se nota algo nerviosa- y … donde esta tu auto?**_

_**- pues por fin lo lleve a reparar, lo único que me duele es lo mucho que me costara dejarlo tan hermoso como antes**_

_**- se nota que lo amas mas que a cualquier persona- el comentario lo habia hecho en son de broma , pero a la vez serio**_

_**- bueno, depende de que persona sea- la mira y se hace un silencio incomodo**_

_**-si claro, mmm , adiós.**_

_**-hasta mañana**_

_**Danny subió hasta su departamento , aventó el saco de su traje en el sofá, ceno lo primero que encontró y se dirigió a tomar una ducha en la tina.**_

_**- tal vez no me he puesto a pensar, por que razón la besé- estaba dentro de la bañera, el agua estaba caliente y para el era realmente relajante- ¿y si estuvo mal?, Danny se suponía que habías aceptado su matrimonio, que rayos sucede contigo, ya habia logrado vivir con su amor imposible, y ahora que sabes que quizás te ama, será peor, por que no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas-miraba la espuma sobre la superficie del agua y las burbujas que se formaban cada ves que se movía en el agua, cerro los ojos, comenzó a recordar, las imágenes mostraban un salón donde se celebraba una fiesta, el con traje, Sam con un vestido negro, estaban juntos, felices. De eso saltaba a una Sam destrozada, llorando, y a el tratando de alcanzarla. Todo en la misma noche- Danny eres un infeliz, fuiste capaz de hacerla llorar, esta bien si no quiere nada mas contigo, tiene toda la razón de estar enojada-ahora miraban dirección al techo- creo que será buena idea si nos tomamos unas vacaciones, tal vez si deba ir a Fun Land , cualquier lugar lejos de aquí es mejor- sale de la bañera, se cambia y empieza a hacer llamadas.**_

_**-mmm, veamos, Tucker- tiene el teléfono en el oído , y de oye el timbre demarcado- **_

_**-bueno- contesta una mujer desde el otro lado de la bocina**_

_**-Val?, habla Danny**_

_**-ah Danny , que tal, ¿que pasa?**_

_**-esta Tucker, ¿me lo podrías pasar?**_

_**-claro,-se oye que habla a lo lejos-cielo, te habla Danny, ven a contestar!!**_

_**-bueno?, Danny?**_

_**-oye Tuck, haz las maletas, nos vamos a Fun Land**_

_**-pero, como es que cambiaste de opinión?**_

_**-no lo se, tal ves si necesito relajarme, vienen conmigo?**_

_**-claro , cuando salimos?**_

_**-supongo que mañana mismo, bueno eso era todo, los espero aquí a las 4:00, ok?**_

_**-bien, hasta mañana**_

_**-bye-cuelga el teléfono- bien , ahora Jazz, y , me pregunto si será buena idea invitar a Sam, la verdad no tengo ganas de ver la cara de su "novio", pero , si quiero que vuelva a confiar en mi, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo- suena el teléfono de su casa, el mismo que acaba de colgar**_

_**-bueno?-**_

_**-Danny?, soy Jazz, necesito que me ayudes con algo**_

_**-yo también necesito decirte algo, es que tengo entradas para un parque de diversiones, y te quería invitar, es en otro estado,¿Qué dices?**_

_**-Danny, perdón pero no puedo, lo que sucede es que a Aidan se le presento un compromiso en su trabajo, y tengo que ir con el, pero no tengo quien cuide a Brian, te quería pedir ese favor, creo que no vas a poder**_

_**-mmm- algo pensativo- y si Brian se va conmigo?, no iríamos solos, Tucker y Valerie también vendrán**_

_**-es que no lo se, no te creo capaz de controlar tu solo a un niño de 6 años-en verdad estaba preocupada de dejarlos solos**_

_**-por favor hermanita- hace una cara de asco, y saca la lengua por decirle así, pero si quería convencerla debía usar palabras dulces- hace mucho que no paso tiempo con mi ÚNICO sobrino**_

_**-y que hay de Danna?**_

_**-también es mi sobrina, pero no es lo mismo, ella es una niña, Brian es el único sobrino varón que tengo, y se me hace mal no pasar tiempo con el- decidió pasar al factor culpa- y si no me quiere cuando crezca, será por que su mama nunca lo dejo pasar tiempo conmigo, será un desadaptado a la sociedad, no tendrá amigos y …- Jazz ya habia entendido por donde iba Danny **_

_**-Danny , basta de dramas, esta bien, que se vaya contigo pero te hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle. Llego en media hora con el-colgó , sin una despedida o algo por el estilo**_

_**-bueno, ahora tengo que ir con Sam-se dijo así mismo, se puso la un abrigo ligero pues por los pasillos del edificio corría el aire y en la noche refrescaba. . Subió al siguiente piso y toco la puerta, para su desgracia le abrió Deryck, necesitaría mucha paciencia.-buenas noches Deryck**_

_**-hola Danny , ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**_

_**-bueno-antes de que pudiera decir algo volvió a hablar**_

_**-pero antes pasa y siéntate, el aire esta helado-entro y se acomodo en el sillón, su departamento era totalmente diferente al de la pareja de novios, como un opuesto**_

_**-quien es amor-se oyó desde la cocina del mismo**_

_**-Daniel ,cielo-Sam solo se asomo y puso una cara de susto**_

_**-bueno , ahora si, a que viniste?**_

_**-bueno, he, es que ,quería invitarlos a un viaje, a Fun Land, ¿lo conoces?**_

_**-ha si , el famoso parque de diversiones, si he oído de el, ¿pero como es eso?**_

_**-eso no importa, quería invitarlos-Sam ya se encontraba en la misma habitación que los dos chicos, se encontraba asombrada de la calma con la que Danny le hablaba a Deryck, no exaltado, cero molesto-el transporte sale mañana, todo esta pagado, solo falta que me digan que si, ¿Qué opinan?**_

_**-bueno Danny , es algo repentino, pudiste avisarnos con tiempo no?**_

_**- lo siento fue algo que no sabia, si quieren pueden decirme mañana, avión sale mañana a las 6:00, Tucker y Valerie estarán en mi casa a las 4:00**_

_**-bien , te lo diremos mañana**_

_**-bueno entonces los dejo que lo piensen, hasta mañana**_

_**-descansa Daniel-Sam alcanzo a decir antes de que saliera, Der solo la miro algo confundido, pero no le tomo importancia- y que piensas de la propuesta de Danny, a mi si me gustaría ir**_

_**-a mi también, pero creo que no podré ir, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para descuidarlas**_

_**-vamos cielo, por favor-Sam estaba rogándole a Deryck, por que ella sabia que en el fondo quería estar otra vez cerca de Danny**_

_**-si tantas ganas tienes de ir , entonces ve tu-dijo Der en un tono un poco alterado- lo siento, no quise hablar así, si quieres ir ,ve, pero yo no puedo**_

_**-¿pero no te molestas si voy?**_

_**-no , por que habría de molestarme, yo confío en ti**_

_**La noche transcurrió tranquila, al día siguiente, ya estaban reunidos en la casa de Danny, el reloj marcaba las 5:00, la que faltaba era Sam**_

_**-Danny por que no nos vamos , a quien esperamos**_

_**- a Sam, ella y Der también vendrán**_

_**-¿Der?, de cuando acá lo quieres tanto-dijo Tucker sarcásticamente**_

_**-cállate si- insistió Danny mientras vio que una silueta se reflejaba en las escaleras del depa de Sam**_

_**-siento retrasarlos, vámonos ya**_

_**- ¿que hay de Deryck?-pregunto Danny con incontenible curiosidad**_

_**-no vendrá, no quiere descuidar sus compromisos, solo iré yo**_

_**-bien -dijo Danny , feliz de que Deryck prefiriera el trabajo a su Sam-vámonos o si no pederemos el avión**_

_**Salieron rumbo al aeropuerto, justo a tiempo para cargar el equipaje, comer algo y abordar el avión**_

_**Desde las alturas se veían indescriptibles paisajes que jamás hubieran podido ver por su cuenta: lagos, bosques y uno que oto pedazo de playa. Tardaron unas seis hora en llegar a su destino. La ciudad en que el avión los habia dejado era verdaderamente hermosa, nada comparado con Amity Park, no quiere decir que Amity Park no era bonito, sino que esta ciudad era mas grande y mas industrializada. Tardaron unas horas en hallar el hotel reservado para ellos, un lujoso de cinco estrellas, de mas de 25 pisos, con balcones en cada uno de sus niveles. Al llegar ahí se registraron.**_

_**-bienvenidos al White Star Inn, tienen reservación- pregunta amablemente la recepcionista del mismo**_

_**-mmm, si , aquí esta la reservación**_

_**-hay dos habitaciones matrimoniales reservadas para usted señor … **_

_**-Fenton-terminaba la frase que la chica no podía completar- pero era una matrimonial y una doble señorita**_

_**-lo siento pero al parecer cambiaron la reservación anoche y ya no hay mas habitaciones disponibles**_

_**-bueno , ya no importa, gracias**_

_**-de nada y que disfrute su estancia **_

_**Subieron hasta la habitaciones, por lo visto habia un problema con las habitaciones**_

_**-bien, como nos dividiremos-comenzó Danny, supongo que ustedes-dirigiéndose a Tucker y Valerie-tomaran una de las dos habitaciones, y Sam , Brian y yo compartiremos la otra**_

_**-si quieren -dijo Val- Sam y yo dormiremos en una y Tuck y Danny en otra**_

_**-no te preocupes-contesto Sam- no me molesta compartir la habitación con Danny y con Brian**_

_**-bueno Samantha, como tu quieras-Val entendía que lo que Sam quería era estar cerca de Danny-me iré a duchar**_

_**-bien nos veremos en una hora para ir a explorar el lugar-dijo Danny y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.**_

_**-bueno Sam, te quieres duchar primero?**_

_**-no Danny, hazlo tu primero, necesito sacar mi ropa**_

_**-bien- Danny entro en le habitación del baño, y Sam se quedo a solas con Brian**_

_**-tía Sam- comenzó a decir el niño con gran inocencia en sus palabras- ¿Por qué tu y mi tío Danny ya no se quieren?-le decía tía por que sabia que ella era(antes de todo lo que paso) la novia de su tío, por la tanto ella era su tía**_

_**-¿Por qué dices eso Brian?,¿Por qué dices que ya no nos queremos?**_

_**-por que ya no se abrazan ni se besan como mis papas, yo se que ello si se quieren, y se que ustedes no por que no se lo demuestran**_

_**-Brian, es algo difícil de explicártelo, pero cuando crezcas o entenderás-el niño solo noto como las mejillas de Sam tomaron un ligero toque rosado. pasaron unos minutos y se reunieron en la recepción del hotel para tomar un transporte hacia lo que era Fun Land. Alistaron lo esencial para una tarde de diversión . En la puerta del hotel ya los esperaba un coche , todo iba por parte de la MCE, por lo que solo les quedaba divertirse. El pasar la puerta del tan mencionado parque de diversiones los mas maravillados sobre todo fueron los pequeño Brian y Danna, que no dejaban de admirar la magia que les arrancaba una gran sonrisa cada vez que miraban hacia otro lugar.**_

_**-bueno, ya estamos aquí, a donde iremos primero?-dijo Danny intentando animar a los dos pequeños niños, claro que Danna no le contesto por que no podía hablar.**_

_**-creo que podemos ir por allá-dijo Valerie haciendo que todos las siguieran.**_

_**En realidad la tarde transcurría de maravilla, nada de preocupaciones, ni recuerdos, ni nada por el estilo. Esa tarde todos volvieron a ser niños**__** …**_


	9. Ilusiones

_**Gracias por los reviews!!!**_

_**Capitulo 9: Ilusiones**_

_**Los chicos ya tenían varias horas subiendo a cada uno de los juegos del extenso parque , que por nada era uno de los mejores del país. Los carros chocones , la montaña rusa, los caballitos, las tazas locas, en fin, un montón de atracciones que habia y que habían disfrutado al máximo cada uno de ellos.**_

_**-estoy tan cansado , hemos hecho tanto esta tarde que no puedo mas-dio Danny mientras se sentaba en una de las banquitas del parque**_

_**-vamos tío, quiero mas, quiero ir a los go karts, quiero ir a las otras montañas, vamos tío por favor!!!-rogaba el pequeño quien no se habia cansado de brincar**_

_**-bien , pero antes comamos algo, no-menciono Tucker mientras se sobaba el estomago, pues ya sentía el llamado de sus intestinos-¿esto también lo cubre la compañía, verdad?**_

_**-si Tucker , también lo cubre la compañía, come lo que quieras**_

_**-bueno-dijo Valerie mientras le daba su hija a Sam-¿que es lo que quieren para traerlo?**_

_**-yo quiero un hot dog con mucho queso, mayonesa, y catsup-al niño se le hacia agua la boca y derramaba unas cuantas gotas de saliva**_

_**-bien, yo quiero … mmm … lo que sea da lo mismo-dijo el joven Fenton intentando no hacer pensar a su cabeza-y tu Sam?**_

_**-lo que sea esta bien**_

_**-bueno , enseguida volvemos, vamos Tucker-Val y Tuck salieron hacia el snack mas cercano**_

_**-y bueno Sam, ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?-pregunta Danny rompiendo el silencio**_

_**-bien …-solo se limito a decir eso, mientras jugaba con Danna , no podía imaginarse el día en que tuviera a su hijo en los brazos …**_

_**-Sam … yo-Danny no pudo evitar de nuevo indagar el tema-quería preguntarte acerca de lo de la otra noche, no se , bueno -tartamudeaba demasiado, pero esta vez Sam no se salio por la tangente, ella sentía que estaba lista para enfrentar el tema**_

_**-Danny, yo …- en ese momento fue interrumpida por un vendedor**_

_**-tómese una foto con su esposa y sus hijos señor , para que no olvide que estuvo aquí**_

_**-ella no es mi espo ..- Danny estaba algo sonrojado por el comentario de aquel vendedor, y fue interrumpido por Brian**_

_**-tío pofisss vamos a tomarnos una foto, para que mis papas las vean por favor!!-imploraba el pequeño**_

_**-vamos Danny solo una foto-dijo Sam apoyando la ilusión del pequeño**_

_**-bueno esta bien, pero solo una- se acomodaron en posición para la foto**_

_**-digan wisky-les aviso el fotógrafo, solo se vio un intenso flash, y de la pequeña cama salio la foto impresa. Danny se alucino un poco al verla, pues parecían una verdadera familia, no pudo evitar imaginar como hubiera sido si Sam y el …**_

_**-ya volvimos-una voz interrumpió a Danny , quien seguía imaginando cosas- bueno que esperamos, vamos a comer**_

_**Terminaron de comer, y siguieron su viaje a atreves de la infinidad de atracciones que les faltaban por recorrer, hasta que llegaron a una en especial.**_

_**-vaya, la casa de los espejos, nunca he entrado a una-dijo Sam un tanto maravillada**_

_**-si quieres vamos a entrar- la animo Danny tomándola por el brazo, movimiento al cual ella no opuso resistencia**_

_**-pero Sam …-intento decir Valerie**_

_**-déjalos, en vedad lo necesitan- dijo Tucker a su esposa mientras esperaban con los niños**_

_**Las cosas ahí dentro eran un tanto confusas, Sam no soltaba de la mano a Danny, tenia la impresión de que las tantas imágenes que ahí veía la tomarían prisionera dentro de los espejos**_

_**Se formaban toda clase de figuras, y les causaba un tanto de gracia ver como sus cuerpos se deformaban al pasar frente a cada uno de los finos cristales.**_

_**-Danny , no tienes miedo-preguntaba a cada segundo temerosa**_

_**-no, si tu lo tienes solo no me sueltes-y cada vez que le decía eso, mas apretaba su mano, como una niña indefensa en una gran ciudad.**_

_**De pronto se descuido y la mano de Danny ya no estaba en la suya, se detuvo pues se sentía confundida y perdida**_

_**-Danny ??, Danny!! Donde estas, Danny!!-comenzó a caminar un poco confusa de su dirección -Sam!!!, Sam!!!-oyó que la llamaban , pero esa no era la voz de Danny, era una voz mas dulce**_

_**-¿Quién es?, Danny?-ahora lo que sentía era una mezcla entre miedo y curiosidad**_

_**-Sam!!!, por aquí Sam!!!- de pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella voz se le hacia un tanto familiar, por lo que comenzó a buscar desesperadamente. Camino por los tantos pasillos del lugar hasta que quedo inmóvil al ver lo que estaba frente a ella.**_

_**-¿Cómo?…-fue lo único que salio de su boca. Le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente al ver aquella figura dibujada en el cristal. Aquella niña se le hacia bastante familiar: pelo negro y recortado, blusa y botas negras, falda a cuadros, y esos intensos ojos violetas.**_

_**- hola Sam -le repitió la joven, Sam, a los catorce años.**_

_**-¿Cómo es esto posible?,¿ ya tengo alucinaciones?, ¿Quién eres?-Sam estaba demasiado confundida y nerviosa, verse así de pronto fue algo raro para ella.**_

_**-tu sabes quien soy, soy real … literalmente, creo que estoy aquí por que necesitamos ayuda-**_

_**-¿ayuda?-empezó a sentirse mas cómoda después de analizar las cosas**_

_**-¿sabes?, no me puedes engañar, siento lo mismo que tu, siento que esto no debería estar pasando,**_

_**-¿a que te refieres?**_

_**-Sam, no puedo creer que sea mas …, Sam, estoy aquí para que puedas despejar dudas, esas dudas que tuve en mi momento, dudas que se habían ido … pero que de nuevo invadieron tu corazón-Sam solo se quedo callada y agacho la mirada. Quería decirse tantas cosas a si misma , y ahora que podía hacerlo ,no encontraba las palabras-Sam, yo te puedo escuchar …**_

_**-yo … yo siento que los sigo amando, no puedo estar lejos de el de nuevo, siento que cometí un error al no escuchar su versión, y ahora me siento encadenada-se decía Sam así misma entre sollozos y una que otra lagrima mientras se pasaba la mano por su vientre, la joven la miraba con unos ojos que la hacían sentirse comprendida.**_

_**-no digas eso!!-contesto la pequeña gothica-no puedes ver a nuestro hijo como una carga, Sam tal vez no sepa muy bien como se dieron las cosas, pero lo que si se es que un hijo es lo mas sagrado que pueda haber**_

_**-no , yo amo a este bebe con todo mi ser, pero me siento comprometida … con su padre-Sam empezó a llorar, un llanto de entera culpa- no se que hacer**_

_**-sabia que necesitaría ayuda algún día, -dijo en tono triunfal detrás del espejo-Sam yo solo tengo una palabra en mi mente desde los catorce … Danny . Se que aun lo piensas, se que lo deseas, ambas lo deseamos.**_

_**-pero y Der .. -la niña la interrumpió**_

_**-¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?**_

_**-Danny**_

_**-¿Quién te ha aceptado tal y como eres, con virtudes y defectos?**_

_**-Danny**_

_**-¿Quién fue la primera persona que te dijo que te amaba?**_

_**-Danny**_

_**-¿Quién fue la primera persona a la que te entregaste por amor?**_

_**-Danny**_

_**-¿lo ves?, no hay nada que pensar, no tienes por que dudar de lo que sientes, creo que es claro,¿no?**_

_**-¿Qué hago entonces?**_

_**-¿acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo?, ve niña y dile que lo amas!!!**_

_**-Sam, yo ..**_

_**-no pierdas tiempo y ve … que el espera**_

_**-gracias ..**_

_**-Una cosa mas, todos los días repítete a ti misma que ese bebe no es un error, y no le pongas como su padre,¿ok?**_

_**-bien - Samantha se alejo con la esperanza de encontrar pronto a Danny, mientras la figura de la pequeña gothica se hacia mas tenue a cada segundo, y en su rostro los ojos violetas tomaron el color rojo sangre.**_


	10. Nuestro Secreto

Primero que nada les quisiera agradecer a todos por sus reviews, que son los que me animan a seguir con mis historias . Enjoy

_**Capitulo 10: nuestro secreto**_

Danny llevaba cerca de media hora dándole vueltas a la casa de los espejos sin señal alguna de Sam. De pronto oyo venir unos pasos detrás suyo.

-Sam ¿dinde estabas? De pronto te perdi el rastro ¿esta bien?- preguntaba notablemente preocupado, acariciandole el pelo y mirandola fijamente a los ojos. Sam sentia sus caricias y se convencia cada vez mas de la decisión que iba a tomar

-estoy bien no te preocupes- se hizo un silencio que duro unos minutos-Danny ¿te puedo preguntar algo?.hablo dudosamente

-si dime que quieres saber-respondio sin dudar el ojiazul

-realmente estabas enamorado de ella-despues de hacer esa pregunta la chica agacho la mirada

-de quien?- en realidad esa pregunta lo habia scado de su dimension .

-de Paulina. No hablo de ahora …sino antes… de esa noche

-no- respondió firmemente –jamás me enamore de ella, es solo que…-se quedo callado al ver la expresión de su amiga

- Danny- hablo con un tono de voz muy bajo, entre susurros salieron las siguientes palabras de su boca , que aunque fueron casi imperceptibles, el pelinegro escucho a la perfección-¿aun me amas?

-no necesito contestar a eso- la tomo de las manos haciendo estremecer todo su interior-sabes perfectamente la respuesta

Aquellos ojos violetas se llenaron de lagrimas al instante , mismas que habia contenido desde el dia de aquel beso en la cocina, no sabia exactamente si eran de alegria por lo que acababa de oir o de tristeza por las cosas que habian pasado antes. Pero en ese momento era feliz. Las manos de danny la tocaron de nuevo, con ternura y delicadeza, esas cualidades que siempre la hicieron sentirse segura y amada. Cada roce de esas manos sobre su piel hacia que su corazón latiera el doble de acelerado que la anterior. Se acercaron lentamente, sus labios quedaron a milímetros, sentia le necesidad de saborearlos, acercarse cada vez mas y mas y mas…

-o por dios- exclamo Sam interrumpiendo el posible beso

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo extrañado de esa reacción, se dio cuenta de que acariciaba su vientre con infinita ternura

-Danny mi bebe pateó!!!- decía feliz y tomo la mano de Danny para ponerla bajo la suya- lo senti, es la primera vez que lo hace, no crees que es maravilloso?-se miraron fijamente , a el le maravillaba el brillo que de pronto se reflejo en aquellos ojos violetas.

-si , es muy lindo …- la tristeza lo invadió cuando regreso a la realidad que le gritaba "pudo ser tuyo, pero lo arruinaste"

-Danny-pregunto Sam al verlo tan ido

-(…)

-Danny hay algo que quiero decirte-

-(…)

-Danny, me estas escuchando

-ah... si discúlpame, lo siento¿que es lo que me quieres decir?

-yo…te –tomo un poco de aire-te quería preguntar que sucedió aquella noche en tu casa¿por que me besaste?

-deseaba hacerlo, pero si te molesto en verdad lo siento-

-fue como recordar, despertaste una parte de mi que se había dormido desde que me fui. Me doy cuenta de que nunca te deje de amar. Te amo con locura, nunca me quise separar de ti, pero es que tu…-su voz se quebró al recordar lo que el había hecho

- ya lo se, te hice daño, y lo quise remediar, pero dime como, y te juro que haré lo que me pidas

-quiero… quiero volver contigo, quiero que volvamos a ser tu y yo, y no se si se te complique o me lo tomes a mal, o lo quieras, es extraño pedirte esto, no se si es muy fácil para ti contestar, por mi bebe y mi próxima boda y…-el ojiazul le puso un dedo en la boca para callarla unos segundos

- ¿y tu crees que acaso eso me debería de importar??-le reprocho

-¿supongo que…si?-contesto

-para nada , es lo ultimo en lo que me fijaría, digo, siempre te querré, como sea

-¿entonces?, que me dices-pregunto ansiosa-¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

-claro que si –se acerco lentamente a ella, la tomo delicadamente de la cintura y le planto un profundo beso, tan dulce y tierno, lleno de amor, mismo que termino cuando ella hablo de nuevo.

-pero hay otro pequeñísimo problema Danny

-¿un problema?

-si… no quiero que nadie se entere-le contesto con cierto temor

-pero por que si…-

-es que no seria justo para mis padres, para Deryck… entiendes-

-pero… Sam-reprocho la decisión que esta había tomado

-Danny¿confías en mi o no?

- esta bien. Pero entonces ¿seguirás adelante con lo planes de la boda?, no pensaras en cancelarla un dia antes

-eso déjamelo a mi ¿si?, no te preocupes por eso-de nuevo unieron sus labios en otro lindo beso- pero vámonos ahora, Valerie y Tucker deben estar preocupados, o pensaran que nos perdimos aquí dentro-bromeo- no olvides que es un secreto

-nuestro secreto-repitió dulcemente mientras la besaba por ultima vez antes de salir de aquel sitio separados, después de todo había que guardar las apariencias.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde que regresaron a Amity Park, Danny y Sam seguían con su romance a escondidas, mismo del que nadie sospechaba. Era una linda tarde y Sam se encintraba en casa con su "futuro esposo".

-Sam ¿Qué cocinas linda?-pregunto deryck sentado desde el sofá-lo que sea huele delicioso

-mmm, supongo que no te lo diré hasta que lo pruebes-contesto un poco misteriosa. Deryck se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina. Se coloco detrás de Sam y la tomo por la cintura.

--¿alguna vez te dije lo hermosa que te ves con delantal de cocina?-le susurro seductoramente al oído

-¡no!-contesto súbitamente y con cierto nerviosismo

-entonces te lo digo: te ves muy hermosa con ese delantal- a Sam le recorrió una sensación extraña, le erizaba la piel que le dijera esas cosas, en realidad le gustaba, pero no era lo mismo que con Danny. Deryck se asomo sobre su hombro y la tomo de la barbilla, volteando su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente, intento besarla, pero ella volteo la cara antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué te sucede amor?-preguntó algo desconfiado por la actitud de su prometida

-¿Qué sucede de que?-respondió haciéndose la desentendida. El se separo de ella.

-eso, de que todos los días me rechazas, no dejas que te toque, siquiera dejas que te bese¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-nada es solo que…-los remordimientos invadieron la mente de la pelinegra, no se le hacia justo para el, pero no tenia otra opción-las hormonas y los cambios de humor por el embarazo-dijo con una fingida sonrisita.

-¿segura que es solo eso?-la chica solo asintió con la cabeza-oye y como esta nuestro bebe,¿has ido con el medico?

-de maravilla, todo esta en orden, como debería de estarlo a los cinco meses. Será un bebe sano, según el doctor

-¿y aun no sabe que será?

-me lo podrían decir, pero yo prefiero no saberlo, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Bueno, mmm, comes la comida esta caliente ya me voy- se quito el delantal, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿pero a donde?

- a realizar cosas pendientes. Te veo en la noche- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de ahí sin que el pudiera decir nada

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

si tienen alguna duda acerca del capitulo haganmela saber, y yo contesto, Gracias por Leer!!!


	11. Hablando de traidores

**Gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo y a los que han dejado Reviews , todos son muuuui importantes, aki les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. **

* * *

**_Cuando las cosas no son lo que debieran ser_**

**Capitulo 11: Hablando de traidores**

Se habían pasado toda la tarde platicando, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que fueron una pareja plena, viendo televisión y comiendo una que otra chuchearía. Sin darse cuenta les gano el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá del departamento, uno abrazado al otro, así era como les gustaría estar toda la vida. Sam fue la primera en levantarse, la despertó una suave y fresca brisa que corría desde el ventanal del balcón y se extendía por toda la habitación. Se quedo un momento vendo a Danny dormir, le gustaba verlo dormir, se veía tan frágil e inocente, como niño en los brazos de su madre. Pero el gusto fue poco ya que el ojiazul se despertó.

-hola-dijo somnoliento y acariciándole el rostro a Sam, ella solo le sonrió y lo beso. Miro el reloj de la pared fijamente.

-Danny debo irme, Deryck no tardara en llegar a casa-se puso de pie, pero Danny la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacia el, haciéndola caer en sus piernas.

-¿Por qué tan pronto, si les dijeras la verdad de esto a todos no tendríamos que esconder nada

-Danny,¿otra vez lo mismo?, creí que habíamos dejado claro esto, y te pido por favor que no me presiones-reclamo

-no te estoy presionando

-¿a no?, pues así me haces sentir-se paro de donde estaba camino hacia la puerta- te veo luego Danny , duerme bien

-a…dios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente Danny salio al supermercado para comprar lo que que hacia falta en su alacena, en realidad no era mucho pero nunca habia sido un experto en compras.

-¿Cuánto será señorita?-pregunto mientras sacaba su cartera.

-17 con 95-contesto la cajera devolviéndole el cambio-gracias por su compra

-bien supongo que esto estara bien para la cena, solo tendre que….ahhhh-Danny solo sintio un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo. Habia chocado con una chica, la cual tambien habia terminado en el mismo lugar.

-lo siento, estas bien, pregunto el ojiazul mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y recogia lo que quedo en el piso

-si , cielos que torpe, debi fijarme por donde iba, lo siento-ella se le quedo viendo fijamente hasta ue reacciono-me llamo Dayrenny¿Cómo te llamas?

-Daniel-contesto amablemente

-lindo nombre-de nuevo se le quedo viendo, cosa que a Danny intimido un poco. No era fea, rubia, ojos color miel buen cuerpo.

- si, ehh bueno debo irme-dijo sin rodeos el ojiazul con rumbo a su auto, y a lo lejos oyo un "adios" por parte de la rubia.

Llego a casa sin ningún problema. Comió y se dispuso a ver la televisión. Sam ya le había avisado que ese día, no podría estar con el por que irían (ella y Der) a visitar a sus padres. Momentos después sonó el timbre del apartamento

-hola –saludo la chica parada en la puerta

-Da. . .Dayrenny???-preguntó extrañado, pues ella seria la ultima persona que esperaría en su casa

-vaya, si te acordaste de mi nombre…, bueno solo venia ara devolverte esto-saco de su bolso la cartera de Danny-la dejaste tirada después de la colisión

-gracias, mmm¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?-a Danny se le hizo algo feo que ella hubiera traído su cartera y el solo le cerrara la puerta en la cara

-si ¿Por qué no?-se sentó en la sala y Danny le ofreció un helado- y ¿tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

-tengo como 2 o 3 años viviendo aquí, y tu ¿Dónde vives?

-en las afueras de Amity Park, en un pequeño departamento, no tengo mucho viviendo ahí

-ya veo, y pues no se ¿tienes novio¿Vives sola?-ella solo agacho la mirada-tenia un novio, pero eso se acabo

-por que?

-era un idiota, una mala persona, aprovechada… aunque lo ame-una lagrima rodó por su mejilla- pero eso ya no importa, tengo que seguir adelante, supongo. ¿Y tú?

-bueno, tengo una relación, pero es algo complicada ¿sabes? No somos novios, no se que somos , pero me gusta estar con ella.

-nuestras vidas no son lo que esperábamos ¿cierto?

- en verdad que no

La plática se fue extendiendo por varias horas más, hasta que sin darse cuenta comenzaron a devorarse una botella de wisky y otra y otra. Ya había entrado la madrugada, y ambos estaban de lo más embriagados.

-y así me miro con una cara de niño bueno , pero en realidad era tan patético-exclamaba Dayrenny entre indefinidas risas igual que Danny

-me hubiera gustado verla-exclamo el ojiazul y soltó de nuevo una carcajada

-oh, dios ya es tarde, debo ir a casa Danny

-pero ¿Cómo, a esta hora no hay transporte, y estas demasiado borracha para conducir-ambos rieron a carcajada de nuevo-no, tendrás que dormir aquí.

--¿seguro¿No te molesta? Y ¿Qué dirá tu novia?

-no hay problema, dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá- se levanto del sofá muy tambaleante por unas cobijas para dormir en el sillón

-no, mejor yo duermo aquí, ya es demasiado dormir en tu casa ¿si?

-¿segura?-pronuncio con dificultad

-si , no te preocupes-dicho esto ambos se fueron a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny estaba dormido, algo lo hizo abrir los ojos y la vio, ahí estaba ella. Sam a un lado de su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-miraba incrédulo a la chica que estaba frente a el

-quería verte dormir, te ves tan tierno-ella comenzó a besarlo con timidez, como si fuer la primera ves, cosa que al ojiazul confundió un poco. Pronto el la abrazó hasta hacerla quedar sobre el. Beso sus labios, siguiendo por el cuello y los hombros. Poco después, perdió noción de lo que hacia .


	12. Como un soplo del viento

_**Ahora subo otro capitulo. ya tenia tiempo aunque no mucho in subir. En mi cuaderno ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 17 , pero por falta de tiempo, no he podido trascribirles. ademas por mas que trato de acortar la historia , no puedo. jeje xD**_

_**Bueno ya no los choreo tanto. y espero no cansarlos con mi historia. Que esta cap sea de su agrado y gracias por sus Review, que los leo todos y me encanta hacerlo.**_

_**Enjoy )**_

* * *

_**Cuando las cosas no son lo que debieran ser**_

**Capitulo 12: Como un soplo del viento**

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, tenia cerca de una hora despierto, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sentía ya las ganas de levantarse, abrió los ojos y se quedo helado por lo que vio. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas, parada y llorando en la puerta de la recamara. Volteo súbitamente hacia la cama, se aterrorizo al ver un montón de cabello rubio durmiendo junto a el. ¿Que había hecho? Intento llegar hasta Sam, pero se percato de que estaba totalmente desnudo, por lo que tuvo que detenerse y ella solo salio corriendo, dejando caer gotas de llanto en la alfombra de la sala.

-no es posible, no puede estar pasando!!!- pensaba la ojivileta mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia su departamento. Entro y no dijo nada, solo se dirigió hacia Deryck y lo abrazó. Comenzó a llorar sin parar.

-¿Qué te sucede pequeña?-hablo dulcemente a la recién llegada. En ese momento Sam se dio cuenta de su actitud y paro de llorar.

-oh, nada, es solo que me conmoví cuando una niña se me acercó en la calle, no tenia familia-comenzó a sollozar, por lo que el la abrazo-deryck, te quiero mucho-musito y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

-yo también-respondió al abrazo. Sam tenía que reconocer que aunque amaba a Danny, también estaba enamorada de Deryck, y ahora estaba confundida-oye que te parece si salimos a comer?

-bueno-dijo secándose las lagrimas-me parece buena idea pero tu invitas-una sonrisita se escapo de su boca. Salieron tomados de la mano, al bajas se toparon con Danny.

-Sam ¿puedo hablar contigo?-ella solo apretó la mano y se aferro al brazo de Der.

-lo siento, ahora no puedo, tal ves después-dijo con cinismo y sin mirarlo, continuaron su camino dejando al ojiazul solo en el pasillo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Había tocado varias veces y ella no quería abrirle.

-Sam, déjame explicarte, déjame hablar por favor!-

-no Danny, no me tienes que explicar nada¡vete ya!-grito desde dentro y llorando

-Sam, no me hagas esto, por favor!-se tiro a un lado de la puerta , cuando de pronto ella abrió.-antes de que me cierres de nuevo déjame decirte que yo...-

-no tienes nada que decirme, olvídalo-dijo ella intentando parar de llorar.

-¿me perdonas?-pregunto incrédulo

-si, te perdono-en ese momento se lanzo hacia ella para besarla, pero ella le volteo la cara-pero, por favor vete, por que mi madre vendrá, por que…, por que… quiere que escojamos juntas mi vestido de novia para mi boda

-Sam no lo hagas por favor-decía Danny entre sollozos

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, esto es lo que tu causaste mi también me duele. Una vez fue suficiente; dos no- grito mientras cerraba la puerta y derramaba una lágrima silenciosamente disimulando enojo. Se dejo caer sobre la puerta y lloro sin omitir sonido alguno de su boca. Mientras desde el otro lado Daniel hizo lo mismo, las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, intento escuchar algo tras la puerta. Solo encontró un silencio, que para nada lo dejo tranquilo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny lo lamento, no fue mi intención causarte problemas con ella-musito con gran pena Dayrenny- en primer lugar ni siquiera debí quedarme, en segundo…-Danny la interrumpió con una abrazo, ella sentía algo húmedo sobre su hombro¿acaso el estaba llorando?

-olvídalo, solo abrázame, por favor-decía entre sollozos, y Dayrenny, sin saber exactamente que, sintió la necesidad de hacer caso a sus suplicantes peticiones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tantas horas viendo dentro del cuarto del bebé, la decoración que había escogido era muy hermosa. Cada mueble que el había escogido parecía un detalle tierno. En verdad le había quedado espectacular.

-¿te gusta?-interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelinegra

-es muy lindo Deryck¿Cómo lo hiciste?-lo miro fijamente

-bueno, como te vi un poco deprimida estos días, pensé que tal vez te alegraría un poco.

-la verdad si me alegró mucho, no pensé que supieras algo de compras.-el ojiverde volteo y se rió con ella

-oye falta algo mas, acompáñame

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny caminaba de la mano de Dayrenny por las calles de Amity Park. La tranquilidad invadía la ciudad y la culpa el corazón del ojiazul.

-oye Danny, no se si te importe, pero ayer llego la invitación de la boda de Sam y Deryck

-¿así?-dijo tranquilo e intentando mostrar indiferencia- cuando es la fecha

-dos semanas contando desde hoy

-no es muy pronto contesto Danny?

-no será para ti muy pronto-reprocho Dayrenny molestas, (la cual por cierto ya sabia la historia de esta parejita). Danny solo se volteo. Iban pasando por un local, y la vio dentro, estaba tan feliz. Ella y su novio escogían lo que hacia falta dentro de la pequeña habitación del departamento: la cuna del bebé. Un mar de sentimientos encontrados dentro del joven ojiazul no se hizo esperar. Lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a la mano de Dayrenny y seguir su camino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ahora si quedo perfecta-exclamaba triunfante Samantha mientras observaba el hermoso moisés blanco que escogieron-no habrá otro lugar mejor para nuestro hijo

-lo se-dijo mientras la abrazaba-pero hay algo en lo que no hemos pensado¿Cómo lo vamos a nombrar?

-buena pregunta-contesto mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación-¿Cómo se llamara nuestro bebé?

-si es niña, a mi me gustaría que se llamara Rachel

-suena lindo- se quedo un poco pensativa-¿Qué te parece el nombre de Ween?

-¿Ween?

-si Ween, si es un niño podría llamarse Ween¿no te gusta?

-me encanta ese nombre, si es un niño se llamara Ween-contesto mientras besaba su vientre

Oye-interrumpió Sam- ya tengo sueño, me iré a dormir

-bueno descansa cariño-le dio un beso y esta se fue a dormir

_La iglesia estaba adornada con millones de flores blancas. Todos ansiaban el momento del sí acepto. Amigos y familiares estaban ahí. Ella estaba frente al altar con un hermoso vestido blanco, Deryck con un smoking negro. Podía ver en la segunda fila a Dayrenny, Danny y la tristeza reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azul cielo, pero no había marcha atrás. Tenia que casarse. El reloj central marcaba la 6:45 p.m., noto como el vestido azul de Dayrenny se manchaba de la leche que había tirado Danna. Ya se habían entregado los anillos y dichos sus votos. Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar y el padre dijo aquella frase_

_-si alguien se opone a la unión de Deryck y Samantha, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre._

_Sam miraba fijamente las rosas sobre el altar y sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Un solo pétalo había caído cuando escucho aquella voz._

_-deténganse, detengan esta boda._

_Sam volteo súbitamente y ahí estaba Danny, parado frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano. Soltó a Deryck y corrió hasta Danny. Lo abrazo y lo besó. Se detuvieron cuando voltearon a su alrededor y ya no había nadie. La iglesia comenzó a temblar. Un grito aterrador invadió la frágil estructura, haciéndola vibrar aun más._

-Sammy cariño, ábrenos ya es hora-escuchaba la adormilada Samantha desde su cama. Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto para abrirle la puerta a su madre.-que bueno que ya estas despierta, hay mucho por hacer-decía entrando en la habitación y buscaba en el ropero algo para ponerle.

-madre solo quiero dormir-su mamá la tomo del brazo.

-Samantha hay demasiadas cosas por hacer y tu quieres dormir, debes peinarte, maquillarte, el vestido, las uñas, las joyas

-mama, no te alteres, hay tiempo para todo-dijo mas despierta-podrías salir para poder cambiarme ¿si?

-esta bien, ah por cierto, si ya no te alcanzo a ver, como hay mucho que hacer, cuando te pongan el vestido cuida que no te lo aprieten demasiado, podría hacerle daño a tu bebe- pidió la pelirroja mujer, quien ya sabia la condición de su hija, fue algo difícil para Sam decírselo a sus padres, pero terminaron aceptándolo, pues ya no tenia vuelta atrás

-si mama, lo se, déjame cambiarme-decía al tiempo que la empujaba para que saliera

-no tardes Sammy-dijo por ultimo antes de que la ojivioleta cerrara la puerta de la habitación. La joven callo un momento, pensativa. Incrédula de lo que le esperaba y que ahora estaba viviendo

-es increíble como pasa el tiempo, no creí que dos semanas se pasaran como un soplo del viento. No me cabe en la cabeza que hoy es el día de mi boda y …con Deryck-dijo para si misma no muy entusiasmada. Y en efecto, las samanas se habian hacho nada, se fueron de la misma manera que la fe de Sam en Danny: como un simple soplo del viento.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado **_

_**dejen reviews!!!!**_

_**kuidense **_

_**bye!!!**_


	13. Secuestro

_**Cuando las Cosas no son lo que debieran ser**_

**Capitulo 13: Secuestro**

Quedo maravillada y un poco familiarizada por la decoración de la iglesia, tenia la impresión de impresión de haberla visto en alguna otra parte. Su madre y su novio acaban de desfilar por alfombra roja. Ella esperaba afuera con su padre.

-Sam, nunca pensé que este día llegaría-le dijo su padre ofreciéndole el brazo para que ella lo tomara.-el día en que mi pequeño pastelito de azúcar sería la esposa de alguien, toda una mujer.

-papá…-dijo ella al ver unas lágrimas querían escapar de los ojos del rubio hombre.

-estoy bien, me prometí que no iba a llorar, por lo menos hasta después de la misa-bromeó. Ambos rieron. Se oyó un ruido adentro. Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, señal de la entrada de Sam.

Todos se pusieron de pie al verla caminar del brazo de su padre. Miraba a todos lados buscando. No sabía exactamente qué, pero buscaba. Se encontró con la mirada de Deryck, una mirada tierna y cariñosa, que era sólo para ella. Fue entregada por su padre. Al abrazarlo para despedirse, vio por encima de su hombro a Dayrenny, y traía un vestido de color azul. En un segundo recordó, la iglesia y el vestido, eran los mismos que en ese sueño, el cual por cierto había clasificado para sí misma como uno de los más lindos que hubiese tenido, cada detalle de la iglesia era como lo recordaba. Pero se percató de que faltaba algo que para ella era lo más importante: Danny. El no estaba con Dayrenny, no estaba ahí.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes, Deryck y Samantha, en sagrado matrimonio-comenzó el sacerdote. En realidad ella ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención.

-¿Qué demonios me sucede, es tu boda Samantha, deja de pensar en… tonterías-se decía mentalmente al darse cuenta de la indiferencia que irradiaba. Era una novia, debería estar sonriente, radiante. Pero en ese momento una sonrisa no le nacía. Habían pasado ¿15?, ¿20 minutos?, no lo sabia, ni siquiera quería saberlo. Mientras Deryck estaba poniendo el anillo en su dedo vio a Dayrenny ponerse de pie. Le vino a la mente de nuevo ese sueño. Volteó rápidamente a ver el reloj central. 6:45, era la misma hora. Igual que en el sueño que había tenido dos semanas atrás, la leche de la botella de Danna había caído en el regazo de la rubia.

-¿a que demonios está jugando el universo?- se preguntaba en silencio al ver las, cómo se les podría llamar, ¿coincidencias? que tenían ambas realidades.

-Deryck, ¿aceptas por esposa a Samantha, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto-dijo Deryck y volteó a verla. Ella tenía la vista al frente, estaba como ida. Miraba fijamente las rosas del altar.

-Samantha, ¿aceptas por esposo a Deryck, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el padre esperando una respuesta

-(…)-las rosas eran hermosas, blancas, puras como aquel sentimiento que no le permitía contestar. Algo se movió, un pétalo cayó, un solo pétalo.

-Un momento, ¿un solo pétalo?-pensaba. Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas coincidencias. ¿Y si realmente el universo quería evitar lo que estaba por venir?, ¿si realmente, olvidando las coincidencias, su lugar no era el que ocupaba en ese momento? En ella nació la necesidad de correr al único lugar en el que realmente quería estar, lejos de la gente, lejos de los problemas, el lugar donde siempre había pertenecido, pero por las travesuras del tiempo, decidió abandonar más de una vez. Un lugar donde siempre estaba acompañada del único corazón capaz de amarla como ella lo necesitaba.

-¿Samantha?-preguntó el sacerdote a la novia.

-no-contestó aún con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo dices hija?- pregunto de nueva cuenta para cerciorarse de lo que acababa de escuchar

-no, dije no, no me quiero casar- un sonido que venía de la gente de la iglesia, parecida a un "oh", no se hizo esperar. Sam volteó con el desconsolado novio, su mirada era verdaderamente triste.

-¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué? Yo te amo-preguntó sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de suceder

-Deryck…- le acarició el rostro y prosiguió-eres una persona muy dulce y muy buena, y te quiero mucho, pero no te amo. Y si me caso no sería feliz.

-pero…-la tomó de la mano-¿Qué hay del por siempre y para y siempre?¿que hay de nuestro hijo, nuestra familia?

-de verdad perdóname-soltó las manos del ojiverde y salió de la iglesia, arrastrando la larga cola de su vestido blanco, y ante la mirada incrédula de los invitados tomó la camioneta de su padre y se fue.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación tras de él, el balcón era realmente confortante en esos momentos. Se sentía triste y destrozado. El cielo reflejaba los últimos rayos del sol del día. Era cerca de las 7:40 de la tarde. Meditaba en silencio. Preguntas como ¿será lo mejor?, ¿será feliz?, ¿Por qué soy tan idiota como para caer dos veces en el mismo error? Bombardeaban su mente de ideas locas. Una de ellas, haber impedido esa boda. Un pequeño ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, eran delicados golpes en la puerta. Se paró de inmediato. Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue muy grande.

-¿tú?, ¿aquí?, ¿Por qué?-fue lo único que se ocurrió decir al ver a una joven mujer con pantalón y blusa color negro, hermosos ojos violetas.

-por que así lo quise, ¿puedo pasar?-contestó de lo más tranquila

-si claro, por favor-ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala, frente a frente, nadie dijo nada sólo se miraban con cierta curiosidad.

-mmm, ¿no deberías estar en la fiesta de tu boda, preparándote para una luna de miel en un crucero o un lujoso hotel, con avión y asientos de primera clase?-dijo por fin el ojiazul

-me haces sonar tan materialista-contesto con cierto tono- pero no

-¿Por qué?-para Sam era claro que su amigo seguía siendo un despistado de primera-no me has contestado

-por que no me casé-anunció- y si tu siguiente pregunta va a ser "¿Por qué?" te la contesto, no me casé por que no amo a Deryck… te amo a ti- en ese momento se ruborizó completamente

-Sam no debiste, yo te he hecho demasiado daño ya y…-ella lo interrumpió para hablar

-es que, tampoco quería, yo no soy feliz si no estoy contigo, y aunque trate de negarlo, así será siempre.

-oye, quiero hacer algo que debí hacer hace años- se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos-si no es muy tarde quisiera pedirte que me perdones por las cosas que hice mal, y por no haber corrido tras de ti para impedir que te marcharas. Por que aunque pienses que soy un despistado, se que tú querías que te detuviera, ahora me doy cuenta. Y no lo hice. Te falle más de una vez. Por eso esta vez, no voy a dejar que te me escapes de nuevo. No más.

-Danny, no sabes cuanto espere escuchar eso-su voz se quebró y su rostro se inundo de silenciosas lágrimas que bailaban hasta perderse bajo su barbilla. –lo ves, era tan simple decir perdóname- se acercaron poco a poco con la intención de plantar un beso en los labios del otro. Pero ese mágico momento se vio interrumpido por una violenta ráfaga de aire que de pronto sopló dentro del balcón, constante y sin perder fuerza no se detenía.

-¿Qué rayos…?-gritó Danny y parándose con dificultad para cerrar el gran ventanal. Las cosas más ligeras sobre las repisas y las mesas se precipitaron al suelo por la fuerza del viento que poco a poco invadió el departamento. Aquel lugar quedó realmente en desorden. Por fin el joven Fenton logró emparejar ambos lados del cristal, deteniendo la pequeña tromba.

-¡fácil!-exclamó triunfante al lograr cerrar el ventanal. Ambos se sonrieron un momento. Pero les duró poco. Un nuevo viento sopló, con el doble de intensidad que el anterior. Era tal la magnitud de la ráfaga que rompió los delicados vidrios de las ventanas y abrió de par en par el ventanal, precipitando violentamente al ojiazul contra la pared. Sam tuvo que cubrirse tras el sillón, ya que los vidrios salieron disparados como dagas punzo cortantes, mismas que se clavaban en el respaldo del mueble. Entre tantos objetos que volaban uno de esos vidrios de tamaño considerable fue a dar al hombro izquierdo de Danny, quien sangrante y con dificultad, intentaba llegar hasta donde Sam.

-¡¡Danny!!-gritó horrorizada al ver que la sangre no dejaba de fluir a través de la camisa blanca del muchacho-quédate donde estas, no te muevas

-pero..- se quejó el chico quien tenía la mano contraria en la herida y gemía de dolor. Sam se puso de pie al ver que el remolino se calmaba un poco. Quería correr a los brazos de Danny y detener esa maldita hemorragia. Pero algo la detuvo. Su brazo estaba aprisionado en una mano. Alguien detrás de ella la detenía. Volteó y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos rojos. Frente a ella vio caer una lentamente una pluma negra.

-¡¡Sam!!-grito desesperado Danny al ver a la imponente criatura tras de ella. Intentó pierde de pie. Intento fallido. Estaba demasiado débil y perdiendo mucha sangre como para transformarse en Phantom.

-¡¡suéltame!!-exigió Sam mientas forcejeaba con aquel ser

-el único ligar al que irás será conmigo-dijo esa cosa con una voz escalofriante

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos por la parte superior del torso y agitando sus enormes alas se elevo hacia el cielo a través del destrozado ventanal. Desde el suelo Danny pudo ver como desaparecían dentro de un portal rojo que se abrió y cerró en cuestión de segundos

-Sam…susurró antes de perder el conocimiento ahí, tirado en el piso bañado en un charco de su propia sangre.


	14. En las lejanías

**Ola a todos**

**aqui me encuentro, despues de tanto subiendo capitulo!!. He andado un poco corta deinspiracion para este fic, pero un angelito me ilumino, y en mi cuaderno ya voy por el ultimo capitulo, estoy muy feliz por eso y tambien espero no tardar uina eternidad para subir los que faltan.**

**igual y el capitulo es un poco cortito, pero igual espero que les guste**

**un beso a todos y suerte en el regreso a clases!!**

Disclaimer:Danny Phantom© Butch Hartman

* * *

**Cuando las cosas no son lo debieran ser**

_by: bianca phantom_

**_Capitulo 14: En las lejanías_**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron a causa de la luz. Cuando por fin logró familiarizarse con el ambiente miró a todos lados alterado. Muchos aparatos comenzaron a sonar, sobre todo los medidores de pulso. Una enfermera y un hombre moreno entraron corriendo

-esta demasiado agitado-dijo la enfermera

-Danny, tienes que calmarte, tranquilízate-exigió el moreno mientras lo tomaba de los hombros empujándolo hacia la almohada

-respire hondo, Sr. Fenton, hondo y despacio o se hará daño-Danny y hizo caso a esta indicación y poco a poco su pulso se normalizó-bien, sr. Foley, puede quedarse aquí, pero por favor trate de no alterarlo

-de acuerdo-señalo, y ella salio del cuarto-¿estas bien?

-me suele el hombro¿Qué paso?

-eso quisiera que me dijeras tu, cuando llegue a tu casa estabas inconciente y todo estaba destrozado.

-¿a que fuiste a mi casa?

-Sam no se casó, salió corriendo de la iglesia. Imaginé que al primer lugar al que iría sería contigo.

-¿Sam¿Sam¿Sam¡Sam!-gritó desesperado-Sam esta en peligro, Tucker cuando estábamos en mi casa, una criatura, no se exactamente que, se la llevo y creo que es lo mismo que vi hace algún tiempo.

-¿eso fue lo que paso?

-tenemos que salvarla-Tucker no respondió a lo que su amigo propuso-¿Tucker?-Danny se quedo en silencio unos momentos-bien¿ahora que ocurre?-un fantasma con una capa morada y un cetro con un reloj en la cima apareció frete a él-Clockwork, debí imaginarlo,¿Qué pasa ahora?, tu solo me buscas cuando hay problemas.

-ya lo dijiste, tenemos problemas-contesto

-bueno, lo siento pero ahora no puedo, tengo mis propios problemas ¿sabes?, problemas que son urgentes de resolver

-mismos problemas que son comunes para ambos-se hizo un silencio-me entere lo que le sucedió a esa chica… emm ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sam-contesto impaciente

-¡Sam!, exacto, que pensarías si te dijera que ella es parte de mi problema

-pensaría que te estas volviendo mas loco cada día

-se donde esta, donde la llevo, te puedo ayudar a rescatarla,-el chico miro con atención al fantasma-pero a cambio necesito tu ayuda. Primero ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene ella?

-5, creo-respondió

-eso quiere decir que tenemos aproximadamente 4 meses para traerla de regreso

-¿tiene su bebé algo que ver en esto?-pregunto sumamente curioso y con algo de temor

-mas de lo que puedes imaginarte-respondió el fantasma-pero lo primordial es que te recuperes por completo, necesitas estar en tus 5 sentido para poder enfrentar lo que te espera. Tranquilo que ella estará bien mientras su hijo no nazca, la necesitan viva. Tienes un mes, cuando salgas de aquí, búscame y te daré los detalles. ¿De acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-contesto y el fantasma desapareció

-si pero por donde empezamos-respondió el moreno a la cuestión de su amigo, el ojiazul solo lo observo

-¿has tenido uno de esos momentos en lo que en solo un segundo obtienes la respuesta a muchas preguntas y…?

-Clockwork estuvo aquí-interrumpió el moreno

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-uno: nunca tienes esos pensamientos tan profundos y dos: para ti es imposible encontrar respuesta a tanta preguntas en un segundo.-ambos rieron-¿que te dijo?

-que Sam esta bien, por ahora, que debo recuperarme y que me ayudara

-y tu le crees-cuestiono

-bueno, no tendría por que mentirme, además, no puedo salir a buscarla, por que ni siquiera se por donde empezar, no tengo nada que me diga donde esta

-si, es cierto-confirmo su amigo-¿Qué le dirás a sus padres?

-no tengo idea. Tucker tu y Valerie tienen que venir conmigo

-¿yo y Valerie?-dijo sorprendido

-Tucker tu eres de mi equipo y Valerie es una excelente cazafantasmas-la mirada de Tucker lo hacia ver no muy convencido-no puedo hacerlo solo

-Danny, tendría que platicarlo con mi esposa, preguntárselo a ella. ¿Qué pasara son Danna si algo malos nos sucede-el ojiazul bajo la mirada-perdón , pero no puedo tomar decisiones asi sin pensar en ella, es lo mas importante en mi vida

-esta bien, lo entiendo, de todos modos solo fue una idea-agrego con notable tristeza en la voz-quiero dormir, necesito reponerme lo antes posible¿te importa?

-no, ya me voy, descansa Danny-Tuck lo miro y luego salio de la habitación. Danny solo lo siguió con la mirada

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ella seguía sin entender lo que sucedía. Tenia cerca de 30 minutos sentada en la cama. La habitación lucia exactamente a la suya. Pero no era su casa. No estaba en su casa. Las paredes irradiaban una frialdad, contrario a lo que cualquier hogar lo haría, el reloj que tenia en su mano no camino mas. Estaba confundida sin saber exactamente que había pasado. A la vez estaba alerta. De un lado para otro se encontraba esa criatura. No le quitaba la mirada de encima. Caminaba desesperado, como si estuviera aguardando. La miraba con recelo. Era una mirada extrañamente conocida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Entro una sombra de forma indefinida con un carrito de comida, el cual dejo frente a la cama. Frente a Sam. Luego la sombra se desvaneció. Pasaron unos minutos. La criatura mas grande la miro con sus intensos ojos.

-¿no piensas comer¿no tienes hambre?-rompió el silencio con una pregunta que Samantha no esperaba

-¿Cómo se que no esta envenenada¿Como se que no me matarás?

-si quisiera matarte, ya no estarías aquí. Acostumbro usar métodos menos sutiles para esas cosas-la chica trago saliva al escucharlo-Necesitas comer, estas muy débil. Tienes que tener reposo-contesto severo

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi bienestar?

-no es tu bienestar, es el de tu hijo

-¿Qué hay con mi bebé?

-tiene que ser un niño sano y resistente. Digno para la tarea para la que fue engendrado

-¿Qué tarea¿De que estas hablando?-el la ignoró- !!Oye contéstame maldita sea!!

-a veces eres tan molesta, y haces demasiadas preguntas que….-la bestia se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta-come y duérmete

-¿y que se supone que haré después?-pregunto desafiante

-no sé, cuenta los puntos del techo-contesto exasperado y cerro la puerta. Sam miro al techo, un techo tan liso como una camisa acabada de planchar y suspiró. Se pudo de pie y corrió hacia una de las ventanas. Apenas y quiso sacar una mano fuera del edificio una descarga eléctrica que le causaba un feroz hormigueo la recorrió de pies a cabeza

-¡OUCH!...-gritó y la puerta se abrió al instante

-por cierto, no intentes escapar por la ventanas o las puertas, porque emiten descargas poco agradables para ti

-¿a si? Gracias por el dato-contesto irónica y sobándose la mano. Se sentó en la cama y despistadamente tomo un palto de comida y comenzó a devorarlo. De verdad tenia hambre y no paró hasta saciarla. Cuando termino se quedo profundamente dormida.

En otra habitación no lejana él la observaba por medio de cámaras.

-ay Samantha, cómo te fuiste a meter en esto aunque no es tu culpa, laculpa la tiene ese Fenton-exclamo con odio


	15. Cuestión de herencia

**ola a todos, esoty feliz, por qu pude actualizar rapido, bueno a kii des dejo este capi, espero que con el aclarar las dudas que tuviesen o confirmar sospechas , que creo que algunos tenian.**

**En fin espero que lo disfruten un beso a todos los que s epasen por aki y pues nunca esta de mas un review ;)**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Mr. Butch Hartman y yo solo los manipulo por un ratito para mis historias**

* * *

**Caundo las cosas no son lo que debieran ser**

_by: bianca phantom_

_**Capitulo 15: Cuestión de herencia**_

Pasaron unas semanas y Danny fue dado de alta. Aunque seguían sin saber nada de Sam, no perdía ni por un segundo la esperanza de encontrarla. Se había olvidado de una cosa: como explicaría su desaparición. Fue con los padres de Sam y les explico las cosas tal y como sucedieron, pero como estos noconfiaron en su palabra, tuvo que revelarles la identidad de su alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Al darse cuenta de la magnitud de la situación la madre de Sam se echó a llorar y su padre le ordenó al pelinegro que la trajera de regreso. Después de eso se dirigió a la zona fantasma, a ver al fantasma del tiempo, como se lo pidió días atrás.

-bien, aquí estoy-dijo el ojiverde desafiante-ahora dime que es lo que esta sucediendo. ¿Dónde esta Sam?

-se donde esta, y esta bien-contestó con calma

-eso ya no será suficiente para calmar mis ansias. Si sabes donde esta ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?!-exigió

-chico, nunca cambias. Bien que tal si probamos un poco tu memoria. ¿Recuerdas cierto sueño que hace algún tiempo anduvo dando vueltas a tu cabeza? Un sueño donde aparecía tu amiga gótica

-ella no….-se quedo pensando como si comenzara a recordar-¿Ween?-pregunto dudoso

-exacto

-eso que tienen que ver en esto, fue solo un sueño

-(…)

-¿verdad?

-fue una proyección en tu cabeza de lo que vi en mi portal del tiempo, una vista hacia el futuro. Lo hice para prevenirte, pero por lo que veo tu inteligencia no te da para tanto-comenzó a recordar todas y cada una de aquellas imágenes que lograron despertarlo por un par de noches, le causaba terror que eso llegase a ser verdad, todo aquel caos y destrucción, todas esas personas, era aun peor que el futuro con su otro yo Dan Phantom- ella esta prisionera en uno de los viejos castillos de Rumania. Es lo único que te diré, porque eso es lo que puedo ver. Siento que un grave peligro viene con ese niño que esta por nacer, no estoy seguro de que se trata, pero si eso es el causante del futuro que predigo, debes detenerlo y acabar con todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por eso tienes hasta que ese niño nazca para hacerlo. ¿Entendiste?

-si. Entonces iré por ella-el fantasma puso su mano en el brazo del halfa

-buena suerte Danny Phantom-el chico sonrió y se marcho rumbo a Amity Park

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Rumania? –preguntó el moreno a su amigo

-así que Rumania, eh-se dijo a si misma Valerie, quien también se encontraba con ellos-¿y como piensas llegar hasta allá?

-pues en avión- dijo en un tono obvio-no puedo volar hasta allá, es demasiado lejos y no conozco ninguna entrada en la zona fantasma que vaya a dar hasta allá

-bien llamare a la compañía aérea- Val tomo a su hija en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba el teléfono de su casa

-¿se lo dijiste a sus padres?-preguntó Tucker una vez que se quedaron solos en la sala.

-si, y fue un tanto complicado, no querían creer una sola palabra de lo que yo les decía

-sabes quien se la llevo?

-no, no lo se, y te juro que cuando tenga a ese bastardo enfrente…-Valerie entro en la habitación de nuevo

-ya esta chicos, tres boletos a Rumania para mañana en la mañana

-¿tres?-pregunto el ojiazul confundido mientras Val se sentaba junto a Tucker y le daba a la niña

-claro amigo-comenzó el moreno-hablamos acerca de eso y…

-decidimos ir contigo. Después de todo tu y Sam son nuestros mejores amigos y ella nos necesita.-completo su esposa

-¿Qué pasara con Danna?-dijo Danny señalando a la pequeña

-eso, bueno Danny,¿crees que Jazz pueda cuidarla?

-claro, no hay problema con eso

-gracias

-no gracias a ustedes-dijo amablemente y los abrazó a ambos.

A la mañana siguiente los tres partieron rumbo a Rumania esperando encontrar algo del paradero de Sam

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡¿a que hora me vas a dejar salir?!-gritaba desesperada a nadie pues llevaba días sola en la misma habitación. De pronto la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Justo como la última vez. Entro la misma criatura que la encerró con un bulto en los brazos que Sam miro atenta.

-al fin¿Qué pretendes dejándome aquí encerrada¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

-si dejas de hablar y te calmas, con gusto te contestare. Tienes aquí alrededor de un mes, mes y medio-se acerco a ella y le entregó el bulto.-cuídalo – Sam miro dentro de la sabana. Había un pequeño niño de no más de 4 años, rubio y ojos azules. Vestía un lindo traje azul marino y zapatos de charol.

-¿Quién es¿Qué le hiciste?-exigió Sam mientras tomaba al pequeño y lo arrullaba

-no preguntes y cuídalo. Mas tarde les traeré algo de comer-dicho esto se marcho de nuevo. La joven miro al niño con infinita ternura. El niño comenzó a despertar

-¿mami?-dijo la inocente vocecilla mientras miraba fijamente los violáceos ojos de la chica

-no, yo no soy tu mami-contesto intentando que el infante le entendiera

-¿Dónde esta mi mami?-pregunto de nuevo alterándose un poco y aferrándose a Sam.

-no se, pero tranquilito ¿si?, yo te voy a cuidar-la chica le sonrió y el niño le correspondió-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Vigtor-dijo casi balbuceando pues se le dificultaba la pronunciación de la c

-¿Víctor?, es un lindo nombre- lo abrazo y acariciaba su rubio cabello mientras lo mecía para hacerlo dormir de nuevo. "¿Dónde estará tu madre, y cuando me iré de aquí" pensaba

-bien dices que esta en un castillo¿Cómo sabremos en cual buscar?-pregunto Tucker viendo hacia fuera del balcón del hotel

-supongo que daré una vuelta y cuando la encuentre vendré por ustedes

-¿crees que sea lo mejor?-pregunto Valerie no muy segura, un presentimiento muy malo era el responsable

-no tiene caso que vayan conmigo. Están cansados, necesitan dormir y comer, llevaré los comunicadores y les llamare su encuentro algo o necesito ayuda ¿esta bien?

-esta bien Danny-contesto Val y volteó a ver a Tucker, el cual ya estaba profundamente dormido-ah Tucker-de nuevo dirigió la mirada a Danny-cuídate y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar. Repórtate cada hora para estar al pendiente-se acercó para besarle la frente- ve y encuéntrala-le sonrió por ultima vez antes de que dos aros azules recorrieran el cuerpo haciéndolo pasar a su mitad fantasma, empezando así a volar por los cielos.

Paso toda la tarde rondando algunos castillos, estructuras viejas, lugares donde podrían haberla escondido. Concentrándose para poder sentirla. Usando sus energías y sentimientos para encontrar a la mujer que amaba…hasta que lo logró. Una corazonada le indico un camino, el aroma de su cuerpo se sentía en el ambiente, guiándolo por una senda, terminando en un antiguo y acabado castillo en medio del bosque, oculto entre los altos troncos de coníferas que lo rodeaban. El perfume de Sam era mas intenso en cuanto revisaba cada una de las habitaciones. Atravesó todas las paredes hasta llegar al último cuarto por entrar. Y la vio. Ahí estaba, sentada en la cama, llorando silenciosamente para evitar despertar a un pequeño que dormía a un costado. Se acerco a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco, aunque casi de inmediato reconoció esos brazos.

-¿Danny?-dijo susurrando y con los ojos cerrados

-aquí estoy, y vine por ti- en el instante Sam lo miro a los ojos- vámonos a casa

-que conmovedor, casi hacen que me den ganas de llorar. Lastima que esta vez no deje que me robes lo que es mío. La criatura de ojos rojos, apareció, parada en la puerta. Chocaban miradas intensas, no quitaban la vista uno del otro. Danny tomo a Sam del brazo y se hizo intangible con la intención de escapar, pero solo consiguió estrellarse en el techo.

-dije que no te llevaras lo que es mió, te lo advierto, ni siquiera lo intentes

-por el amor de dios, déjame ir, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-suplicó la pelinegra

-mi querida Samantha ¿no lo entiendes?, para sobrevivir debes permanecer a mi lado. Como en un principio, como lo planeamos, criaremos a nuestro bebé juntos. Le daremos una familia a Él-al oír esto Sam se llevo las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa, cuando ante ella un joven de cabello castaño ojiverde le sonreía tentadoramente

-¿Deryck?-un nombre entrecortado fue lo único que pudo emitir su garganta bloqueada

-¿sorprendida?-lanzó una bola negra de energía hacia Danny, pegándolo a la pared. Del golpe el chico quedó inconciente

-¡Danny!-grito la ojivioleta mientras se acercaba a él-¡Danny!!Danny despierta!

-no lo hará dentro de unas horas, a tiempo para el momento

-¿Deryck de verdad eres tu¿Qué sucedió contigo?

-nada que no pueda explicarse, ven-dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar la suya, ella retrocedió- no te asustes, solo quiero hablar

-¡lastimaste a Danny!

-se pondrá bien, ven conmigo-poco a poco se acerco y tomo su mano. De pronto se sintió mareada y todo era confuso, y de pronto nada.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Deryck a la ojivioleta, la cual estaba recostada en la cama

-si, eso creo ¿Qué pasó?

-te desmayaste¿no has comido bien?

-Deryck…no cambies el tema, explícame que sucede

-a ti no te puedo negar nada…eres tan…hermosa-acerco lentamente su mano a la mejilla de la pelinegra, pero esta interpuso bruscamente una de sus manos para detenerlo

-por favor-dijo impaciente, Deryck se sintió como niño regañado y retrocedió recuperando la compostura

-bien…desde hace muchas generaciones mi familia ha sido la guardiana de uno de los monstruos mas horribles y poderosos. Al morir este su espíritu, su alma y poder se almacenó en el ultimo varón en nacer. Desde entonces ese espíritu va pasando a cada varón que nace en mi familia…hasta encontrar al correcto en el cual reencarnar. En los que no reencarna, simplemente se manifiesta de otras maneras, por ejemplo les da una doble personalidad: la propia y la de ese engendro.

-¿y el monstruo esta en ti?-preguntó curiosa y temerosa

-si- a la chica le vinieron pensamientos que la horrorizaron. No seria lo que estaba pensando¿o si?

-Sam eres la elegida

-¡No, no!-gritó al entender lo que quería decir

-¡No puedes resistirte!, ya esta hecho y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso

-¿Por qué yo¿Por que de entre tantas chicas tenias que escogerme a mi?-dijo intentando contener el llanto

-porque eras perfecta. Aunque no tienes la culpa de esto, eres tan inocente como nuestro pequeño niño que crece dentro de ti. ¿Quieres saber quien es el verdadero culpable¡Quieres saber!-grito

-Quien maldita sea, quien!-gritó ella también

-¡Daniel Fenton!

-¡no lo metas en esto!-replicó

-aunque no lo creas o intentes negarlo, el es el único y maldito culpable de tu suerte. ¿Quieres saber por que eras perfecta? Porque estabas llena de odio y resentimiento, demasiado buenos para lo que Él buscaba, nuestro hijo fue engendrado por despecho y tu lo sabes. Todo por culpa de las estupideces que te hizo. ¡El es el culpable¿Por qué no me quieres comprender?

-no es cierto-esta vez no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar

-Sam, te digo todo esto porque de verdad te amo, cuando el venga no te resistas. Renacerá para reinar y nosotros seremos los padres de amo del universo

-eres un bastardo-dijo con recelo

-piénsalo

-¿Dónde esta Danny?-pregunto al notar por fin su ausencia

-no te preocupes, lo volverás a ver- y dicho esto de marchó


	16. El verdadero enemigo

**OOLA a todos!!**

**bueno aki volviendo a subir, depues de entrar a la escuela y aprovechando el puente largo aca en mi pais(México), me pongo a escribir. espero que disfruten este fin de semana tanto como yo. **

**y buenopara no echar tanto royo aki les dejo el capitulo, que es el antepenultimo de este fic, si , ya casi acaba TT**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom propiedad de Butch Hartman, no me demande si?**

* * *

**Cuando las cosas no son lo quer debieran ser**

_By bianca phantom_

_**Capitulo 16: El verdadero enemigo**_

-ya paso un día y no ha vuelto-dijo la mujer de ojos aguamarina mientras veía el cielo a través del ventanal y sentía la brisa sobre su rostro.-prometió reportarse cada hora¿y si le paso algo?

-¿tu crees?-pregunto su marido

-Tucker, trata de ser lógico ¿si?

-bien Val, supongamos que algo le pasó¿Dónde lo vamos a buscar?

-no, no lo sé, pero debemos salir, y ahora

-no podemos desayunar antes cielo-dijo a punto de tomar una cucharada de cereal

-¡dije ahora!-y lo jaló del brazo fuera de la habitación, cargando consigo un arma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡nunca la tendrás a ella ni a ese bebé!-gritaba el ojiazul pegado a la pared por abrazaderas en muñecas y tobillos al ojiverde que lo miraba burlón

-¿y quien me lo impedirá¿Tú?-el joven soltó una carcajada macabra que estremeció toda la habitación

-si tan solo tuviera…

-¿…tus poderes?-completó-ya lo sospechaba, Fenton y Phantom eran el mismo…vaya-menciono con ironía. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar subiendo una escalinata.

-¡esto no se quedará así!-exclamó haciendo un efecto de eco en la húmeda mazmorra-¿pero como me zafo de esto?-el chico un tanto desesperado intento hacerse intangible, pero no lo logró-demonios ¿y ahora que?...¿eh?...!quien anda ahí!-preguntó al oír unos débiles pasos avanzar por la escalera y divisar una silueta indefinida en el suelo causada por las antorchas que había en aquel sitio, quedó impresionado al ver a la persona menos esperada-no puede ser¿tu?

-Danny te juro que puedo explicártelo, pero primero te sacaré de aquí-se acercó con una llave muy extraña y logro abrir las pulseras de metal que aprisionaban al, en ese momento, ojiazul-listo ¿Cómo estas?

-muy confundido, la verdad-mencionó mientras se sobaba sus lastimadas muñecas, luego le dirigió una mirada severa a la joven rubia-Dayrenny¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-no es nada muy complicado, bueno si, pero no, es que…

-¡Qué!-exigió

-¡bueno lo que pasa es que Deryck es mi hermano!-dijo por fin

-¿estas hablando en serio?, y todo eso que me contaste de tu vida…

-no, te juro que fui cien por ciento sincera acerca de eso, solo lo excluí de la historia

-¿Por qué lo hiciste¡yo confié en ti!-exclamó mientras caminaba de un lado para otro sin poder entender

-y yo me enamoré de ti-contestó y el otro se detuvo de pronto, se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos. La ojimiel derramo una lagrima y prosiguió-¿acaso crees que si realmente no me importaras estaría aquí ayudándote, arriesgándome a que mi hermano me descubriera?

-no lo se, supongo que no…

Dayrenny se puso de pie y caminó dándole la espalda a Danny. Luego se detuvo en un punto de la habitación.

-llegar a tu vida no fue una casualidad. Todo estaba arreglado pro mi hermano. El sabía que ustedes se burlaban de él. El que ella nos encontrara juntos, en esa cama, tampoco fue una coincidencia-volteo hacia Danny haciendo ondular su rubio cabello-Deryck sabia que si Samantha de decepcionaba de ti, ella correría a sus brazos, así se podría casar con ella, y pondría su plan en marcha, para revivir a esa maldita cosa que lleva dentro-se hizo un silencio y Danny agachó la cabeza intentando digerir todo aquello que acababa de escuchar-pero…-susurró la chica y Danny volteó-al verla salir de esa iglesia tan llena de vida, solo para buscarte, comprendí que ni Deryck no yo teníamos el derecho de separarlos- se acercó al ojiazul y lo tomo de los hombros-ustedes nacieron para estar juntos-dayrenny le sonrió dulcemente y el igual-bien, ahora salgamos de aquí, o no llegaremos a tiempo

-¿a tiempo para que?-preguntó

-te lo explico en el camino¡date prisa!-lo tomo de la mano y ambos corrieron escaleras arriba

_"En cuanto tiempo estará listo"_

-sé paciente, no falta mucho

_"mientes"_

-¿de que me serviría engañarte si solo me estaría condenando?

Deryck estaba en la habitación, junto a ella. Sam escuchaba atentamente la charla entre su ex novio y una voz que apenas podía diferenciarse del canto del viento, que a pesar de sonar muy dulce, tenía cierto tono macabro. Le hubiera gustado ver de quien se trataba, pero de haber volteado habrían descubierto que fingía dormir. Prefirió seguir escuchando atentamente.

_"espero que sea cierto, por tu bien"_

Paso un momento y luego el ojiverde habló

-ya se fue, ya te puede mover amor-el no obtuvo una respuesta-Sam, se que estas despierta

-¿y?-pregunto de manera altanera volteando hacia él

-no debes estarlo-el ojiverde extendió su mano haciendo emanar un extraño humo morado

-¿Qué crees que…?-en ese momento la mirada de Sam se oscureció y perdió el conocimiento

-Sa…-intento gritar y correr hacia ella un joven que miraba tras la puerta, pero Dayrenny lo detuvo poniendo su blanca mano en la mano del joven. Cuando la ojivioleta se hubo dormido, Deryck la cargó en brazos y desapareció-¿A dónde la lleva?-preguntó confundida la ojimiel

-debe llevarla con…

-¡Noooo!-provino un gran y aterrador grito que Danny reconoció de inmediato.

-Sam-gritó y corrió siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Sam.

-¡Danny espera!-gritó Dayrenny, pero al no poder detenerlo, salió tras él. Ambos llegaron a la siguiente habitación y observaron por una rendija de la puerta. El cuarto estaba casi en su totalidad oscuro, solo se distinguía el resplandor de unas cuantas velas y hacia el centro del mismo había una silla, donde atada de pies y manos, estaba la ojivioleta. Tenía puesto una especie de vestido blanco que la hacía lucir hermosa por su embarazo, el cabello suelto y rizado y unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido. Miraba a todos lados confundida y forcejeaba tratando de liberarse.

-tengo que sacarla-advirtió Daniel

-espera, no-lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás-shhh, observa-puso su dedo índice frente a sus labios

Danny observó temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar. Dentro del cuarto una luz se encendió dejando ver a Deryck con un lujoso smoking negro

-después de tantas generaciones, después de tanto esperar, es el momento de que mi amo pueda renacer de entre las lamas puras-cerró los ojos. De pronto frente a el apareció un botón rojo que presionó haciendo que la joven gritara de nuevo a causa de la descarga que recibía por la muñecas y tobillos.

-basta!-susurraba con dificultad la joven intentando a toda costa resistir

-¡esto se terminó, no puedo soportarlo!-gimió el ojiazul- tengo que detenerlo

-¿y arriesgarte a que te descubran?-cuestionó Day

-vine a ayudarla y es lo que voy a hacer-empujó la puerta y entro de un golpe mientras unos aros azules pasaban por todo su cuerpo trasformándolo en fantasma-basta, detente, déjala en paz- el hombre del smoking volteó súbitamente retirando el dedo del botón y cesando la tortura de Sam

-¿pero que haces aquí? Deberías estar pudriéndote en el calabozo en el que te había dejado, a ver déjame adivinar¿fue a caso mi estupida hermana la que te ayudó y que por cierto se asoma tras la puerta creyendo que no la puedo ver?-Dayrenny camino lentamente dentro de la habitación, luego se detuvo tras de Danny

-¿es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haces? Ese maldito monstruo te esta envenenando la mente. Tu no eres así Deryck, reacciona y déjala que se vaya-grito su hermana

-¡cállate Dayrenny!-respondió el ojiverde poniendo ambas manos en sus sienes como si le doliera mucho la cabeza-no pued…no-unos segundos después recobró la compostura y al levantar su cabeza dejó ver una mirada maléfica

-Danny…-susurró la joven madre desde la silla-¿estas bien, pensé que…?

-shh-hizo una señal con su dedo y luego movió los labios diciendo '_estoy bien'_

-¡Tú!-menciono Deryck señalando a su hermana-ve por el o te mando al otro mundo ahora mismo

-Deryck pero no…

-¡¡que lo hagas!!-gritó furioso y la rubia no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer a lo que su hermano le había ordenado. Los tres que quedaban en la habitación permanecieron en completo silencio, lanzándose miradas amenazantes. La chica volvió unos cinco minutos después, con el pequeño niño en los brazos

-¡Víctor!-exclamó Samantha

-déjalo ahí y aléjate-ordeno a su hermana y esta lo hizo. El pequeño queso en el centro de la habitación, parado, con las manos juntas y mirando a todos lados.

-¡Deryck que piensas hacerle a ese niño!-grito Sam fuerte, forcejeando de nuevo

-no, la cuestión es que hará Él contigo, mi princesa-en ese momento una luz extraña rodeó al pequeño Víctor, levanto los brazos al cielo y grito terroríficamente

-¡basta, detente!- decía la ojivioleta con desesperación. Deryck cayó al suelo inconciente. Los ojos del pequeño infante dejaron su azul cielo para tomar una tonalidad roja. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y tras unos momentos observó a Sam con una mirada malévola. Day se acerco a Deryck cuando este volvió en si

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto totalmente aturdido y parpadeando sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. La rubia solo lo abrazó

-¿Samantha Manson cierto?-pregunto Víctor con una voz inocente-oye alégrate, voy a ser tu hijo-dijo sarcásticamente y soltando una carcajada macabra. Danny corrió hacia el y lo pateo muy fuerte, lanzándolo a unos cinco metros fuera del alcance de Sam. Emanó unos rayos de sus dedos y con ellos deshizo las ataduras de la pelinegra. Con sumo cuidado le ayudo a levantarse y los cuatro, los dos hermanos, su mejor amiga y él, salieron de la habitación. Recorrieron un largo pasillo, lúgubre, oscuro y lleno de humedad que los llevó a una larga escalinata, por donde descendieron a paso lento ya que el estado de Sam era un tanto delicado y Deryck se encontraba muy mareado y aturdido.

¡ahí esta la salida!-exclamo la rubia apuntando a la puerta al fondo del enorme recibidor. Caminaron hacia ella unos pasos, pero los hizo detenerse una figura que se materializo de un humo rojizo. El pequeño niño que ahora presentaba una forma menos humana miraba fijamente al grupo

-¿creyeron que podrían irse tan fácilmente?

-¡déjanos pasar!-exigió el oijiverde fantasma

-¡entrégame a mi madre y te podrás largar!

-¡nunca!-respondió aferrándose a la joven. El niño movió los brazos y una ráfaga sopló haciéndolos caer al suelo de acabada madera, solo la ojivileta permaneció de pie.

-¡ahora ven aquí!-gritó el demonio y sus ojos falsearon en un tono rojo, Sam comenzó a avanzar hacia él con la mirada perdida

-¡la tiene controlada!-anuncio con terror Dayrenny

-¡no,no!-Danny se abalanzó sobre él, llevándolo entre los brazos y azotándolo en el suelo. Sam pausó su avance y Dayrenny la llevo al suelo lentamente, intento sacarla de su trance, mientras en el techo comenzaba a librarse una feroz batalla

* * *

**Dejen reviews! ;)**

**bianca phantom**


	17. Un corazón noble

**Hola , hola**

**pues aki trayendoles el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, bueno no les digo mas y espero que sea de su agrado!!**

* * *

**_Caundo las cosas no son lo que debieran ser_**

_by:bianca phantom_

**Capitulo 17: Un corazón noble**

-Samantha, reacciona por favor…-pedía Dayrenny. Tenia a la ojivioleta recostada en el suelo con la cabeza en sus piernas aún en trance, alternaba la mirada cada segundo entre la joven, su hermano y el techo del recibidor, donde luchaban el halfa y el pequeño demonio.

El ambiente tomaba un color verde cada vez que el fantasma lanzaba un rayo que solo parecía hacerle cosquillas al pequeño ser que ya había perdido completamente su forma humana. Tenía una apariencia verdaderamente asquerosa, enormes dientes y garras amenazantes, sin mencionar sus penetrantes ojos rojos. El aun parecía tener toda su fuerza, en cambio Danny estaba agotado, su traje estaba completamente destrozado por las enormes garras, sangraba del torso y la boca, pero aun seguía atacando.

-mátame-susurro alguien tras la rubia

-¿Deryck? Te sientes bien-se estiro un poco para tocarle la frente

-mátame Dayrenny…!hazlo!-susurró con los ojos cerrados

-por dios, estas delirando, tranquilo, saldremos de aquí

-¡Dayrenny!-gritó Danny forcejeando con Víctor- ¡sácalos de aquí!

-¿pero que pasara contigo?-contesto con otra pregunta

-no lo se¡solo llévatelos lejos!-la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a jalar ambos cuerpos, Deryck y Sam, lentamente hacia la salida. De pronto se oyó un trueno muy escandaloso y una de las paredes fue derribada. Un par de rayos de ectoplasma salió de entre el escombro que dieron directamente a la espalda de Víctor, haciéndolo voltear, instante que Danny aprovechó para patear duramente su cara cegándolo por unos instantes. Trato de encontrar el lugar de donde dichos disparos habían provenido, lo que vio fue a su mejor amigo y a su esposa con ectoarmas apuntándole al enemigo. El ojiverde les dedico una sonrisa que ellos respondieron al instante

-no importa cuantos de tus amigos vengan a ayudarte, nunca me vencerán¡yo debo renacer!-dejo emanar todo su poder lanzando de nuevo ráfagas de aire que rompieron las ventanas de la habitación, Day hizo una infinidad de malabares para evitar que alguno de los cristales sobre la inconciente Sam o su débil hermano.

Esperaron a que todo se silenciara, el momento llegó. Danny en el aire y los Foley en el suelo reiniciaron el bombardeo de rayos de ectoplasma a la bestia que solo parecía reflejarlos o absorberlos a través de la piel, se lanzo sobre el halfa y lo mordió por el torso enterrando sus afilados dientes en el. Danny cayó al suelo, completamente ensangrentado y sin fuerzas para levantarse. Tucker y Val se corrieron a su lado para auxiliarlo. Víctor se posó en el suelo y camino pausadamente en dirección a Sam, Dayrenny trato de aferrarse a ella, pero solo con el movimiento de una mano del engendro la chica quedó parada frente a el, con la mirada en blanco.

-Sam…-Danny trato de levantarse, pero no lo logró. Víctor se acercó sus garras al abultado vientre de la joven y las poso sobre el, una luz se produjo de aquel contacto

-¡deténganlo se esta introduciendo dentro del bebé!-Gritó con infinito temor la rubia. Tucker y Valerie se acercaron, pero no pudieron hacerlo a menos de un metro de él.

-¡algo lo protege, no podemos acercarnos!-le gritó Tucker a su mejor amigo, quien se arrastraba poco a poco hasta ellos. Con la poca fuerza que tenia y el mayor de los esfuerzos lanzo un rayo hacia ellos, pero solo logró rebotar en el campo que los protegía.

-es el fin…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Val

-no…no lo sé

-¡Deryck NO!-Tucker y Valerie que estaban recargados en la barrera invisible cayeron al piso cuando sin razón aparente el mismo desapareció. La luz se apagó por completo, Sam cayó al suelo y Víctor ya no estaba. El moreno, Valerie y Danny miraron hacia donde Dayrenny. Ella lloraba sobre Deryck, que tenia un vidrio enterrado en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-¿Deryck, por que?

-si no hubiera tenido algo que los detuviera, regresaría al lugar de donde vino-dijo agonizante

-pero no tenias…no valió la pena-replico la rubia

-es mi hijo y su madre, eso vale mucho la pena

-te llevaré al hospital, te pondrás bien

-no, entiende, yo debo morir-el ojiverde tomo la mano de su hermana-cuida de mi hijo ¿si?

-Der…

-Veámonos-Tucker se acerco y la levantó por los hombros, caminaron unos pasos y Day miró atrás. El cuerpo del ojiverde ya no estaba. Los Foley levantaron a Danny y a Sam, que aun seguía inconciente, y los llevaron a la camioneta en la que había llegado para llevarlos al hospital más cercano

o0o0o0o

-todo se ve tan lindo desde aquí, hacia meses que no volaba en avión-dijo un tanto desanimada y suspiró

-Sam¿te pasa algo?-preguntó el pelinegro sentado a su lado.

-aun no acabo de creer todo lo que pasó allá…como Deryck se sacrificó, no haber estado con é,l decirle algo que…

-Sam no es que apruebe todo lo que hizo en un principio, ni tampoco que me llegara a agradar, pero debo reconocer que lo que hizo fue algo muy noble, hasta el ultimo momento pensó en su bienestar, debes estar orgullosa de eso-Sam sonrió con los ojos cristalinos

-gracias por seguir aquí conmigo Danny-se acerco al ojiazul y lo beso tiernamente en los labios. Se recargó en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

'Buenas tardes pasajeros, les habla el capitán, me permito informarles que estamos apunto de arribar a nuestro destino, el aeropuerto de Amity Park-. Por favor abrochen sus cinturones

-volvemos a casa-después de unos momentos de que el avión experimentara una leve turbulencia, se detuvo completamente de la autopista. Las aeromozas comenzaron a guiar a las personas a las salidas correspondientes, la puerta se aglomeraba y Sam prefirió aferrarse al brazo de Danny para no perderse o caer entre la multitud.

-lamento que Tucker y Valerie no regresaran con nosotros-comentó bajando con precaución

-si , pero es bueno que prefirieran quedarse unos días mas antes de regresar a la rutina diaria, creo que se lo merecen. Oye Sam¿dejaras que Dayrenny vea a su sobrino?

-em, bueno si…ah-se detuvo un momento y su cara hizo una mueca de molestia

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Danny algo preocupado

-na…nada-contesto siguiendo su paso- te decía, si ella quiere ver a mi bebé, creo que no puedo negar…ah-la chica se dejo caer lentamente en las escaleras, tocándose el vientre y mostrando una cara poco alentadora para Daniel

-Sam¿Qué tienes?-exclamo alarmado y tratando de sujetarla

-el dolor es muy…intenso…Danny…ah

-auxilio, alguien ayúdeme-gritó y algunas personas que venían tras ellos en las escaleras ayudaron a bajarla hasta tierra firme, mientras un hombre moreno llamaba a una ambulancia desde su celular.

El servicio paramédico no tardó en llegar. Sam se encontraba sentada en una silla, apretando fuertemente la mano del pelinegro, el dolor era insoportable, tanto que sus dientes ejercían algo de presión. Loe enfermeros bajaron una camilla con sabanas azules donde colocaron a la joven ojivioleta. Volvieron a la ambulancia junto con ella y Danny lo hizo también sin soltar ni un instante la mano de su amiga. El vehiculo avanzo a toda velocidad rumbo a algún centro medico ante la mirada de viajeros que observaban curiosos.


	18. Una vida por delante

**Ahora si, y muy a mi pesar, El Capitulo final,**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**_Cuando las cosas no son lo que debieran ser_**

_by:bianca phantom_

**Capitulo 18: Una vida por delante**

-hola Valerie-se oyó en la bocina, pero no contestaban

-hola¿Danny eres tu?-se escucho por fin

-si Valerie, hola

-¿estas bien?,¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al oírlo un poco raro

-bueno, no del todo bien

-¿Por qué?-pregunto alarmándose un poco

-Sam esta en el hospital, solo hablaba para avisarles

-¿en el hospital?

-si, se sintió muy mal en el aeropuerto, pero no dudo que fuera una amenaza de aborto

-Ho cielos¿y como esta ahora?

Bien, dijo el doctor que se encuentra bien, pero no he podido verla aun, se quedara en observación

-que bien…em

-¡Valerie!-escucho Danny tras la bocina, pero muy bajo

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto

-es Tucker, el esta… esta… bueno…

-¿interrumpí algo?-insinuó un tanto abochornado

-si, bueno no…quiero decir…

-¿Val?-se oyó de nuevo a lo lejos

-ah, no te preocupes Danny, tomaremos el primer vuelo disponible, estaremos allá en no mas de dos días, Ok

-esta bien

-salúdame a Sam, hasta luego

-si, y disculpa-menciono antes de colgar el teléfono. Luego se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde un hombre rubio y su esposa también aguardaban. Los miro y les dedico una sonrisa leve, luego se sentó.

-Daniel-interrumpió el rubio-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-por que no me pienso separar de su hija hasta saber que ella y su bebé están bien-contesto sin mirarle como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿te casarías con ella y cuidarías a su hijo?-pregunto la señora Manson y Danny volteo

-me casare con ella, eso es un hecho, con o sin su consentimiento-la pareja se miro uno al otro con cara de satisfacción

-me equivoque-agrego el señor Manson. El semblante de Danny cambio a uno de sorpresa-siempre pensé que eras lo peor que podía haberle pasado a mi hija-Danny bajo la mirada-…pero no es así, eres todo lo contrario

-lo que quiere decir-intervino la señora Manson-es que no nos opondremos en su relación. Además debemos agradecerte que la regresaras a casa-Danny sonrió gentilmente

-es cierto ¿Qué paso¿A dónde la llevaron?-preguntó el rubio

-creo que ella debería contarles…

-Familiares de Sam Manson-anuncio una enfermera junto a la recepción y los tres se acercaron a ella-¿son familiares?

-si-respondió el trío

-bueno ella se encuentra un poco mejor, hace unas horas comenzó a tener leves contracciones. Le administramos suero y medicinas para que cesen. Acaba de despertar.

-¿podemos pasar a verla?-preguntó a madre

-lo siento pero solo uno podrá hacerlo

-creo que debería pasar tu Daniel-sugirió el Sr. Manson

-¿seguros?

-absolutamente, nada la haría mas feliz que verte

-de acuerdo, le diré que están aquí

-sígame-pidió la enfermera. Caminaron a travr de la recepción y luego hasta un pasillo donde tomaron el ascensor. Se detuvieron en el cuarto piso. El comunicador de la enfermera sonó.

-lo siento, debo atender algo. Mire, es la puerta numero 48 de este pasillo, la de color crema-lo dejo fuera del elevador y ella permaneció dentro. El ojiazul camino por el pasillo, la puerta 48 era la primera de este, así que no tardo mucho en encontrarla. Entro y Sam le dedico una sonrisa muy dulce. Movió su mano para indicarle que se sentara junto a ella. El así lo hizo y paso su brazo tras la espalda de la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, solo tengo dolores de vez en cuando, pero estoy bien¿y tu como estas?

-muy asustado, decir verdad-su cara mostraba una mueca entre felicidad, angustia y preocupación. Sam lo abrazo

-todo va a salir bien cielo

-que ironía, yo debería decirte estas cosas y en cambio, tu me las dices a mi-ambos riero y Danny se recargo en el hombro de ella, no sin antes besar su frente con ternura-¿sabes? Tus padres estan aquí

-¿a si?

-si

-tu los llamaste

-deberían estar aquí contigo ¿no?

-supongo. ¡Dios esta cama es muy incomoda!-la chica apoyo ambas manos en el colcho haciendo un esfuerzo para moverse, y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Los señores Manson entraron a través de ella mostrando una gran sonrisa que en solo un segundo cambio drásticamente al ver el rostro de Sam.

-¿Sammy estas bien¿Sammy que sucede?-pregunto su madre al ver el pálido y desconcertante rostro de la ojivioleta. Seguía inmóvil y no hacia ninguna expresión. El pelinegro, que seguía sentado en la cama junto a Samantha, se levanto de un brinco al sentir algo caliente y húmedo bajo las sabanas. Las removió de inmediato, y vio un fluido con restos de sangre diluida. Sam se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar asustada.

-Sra. Manson, llame a un medico por favor-indico Danny y abrazo a la joven para calmarla. Segundos después entro un hombre robusto y castaño junto a la madre de Sam.

-de acuerdo, que suce…ho-se detuvo al ver el rastro en la cama-muy bien todo estará bien, déjame revisarte linda.- El doctor comenzó a indagar bajo la bata de la joven Manson mientras una enfermera tras el tomaba nota-muy bien¿las contracciones no han cesado?

-no doctor-contesto

-muy bien, anote, contracciones constantes, y dilatación de 10 cm. Ordene una camilla, entraremos a quirófano enseguida

-ah-se quejó Samantha-duele-apretó la mano de Danny muy fuerte que casi le corta la circulación

-no te preocupes linda, ya te llevaremos al quirófano-anuncio el doctor

-¿a quirófano¿perderá a su bebe?-preguntó el pelinegro

-para nada-corrigió-acaba de iniciar labor de parto

-no, no, mi bebé no puede nacer aún, solo tiene siete meses-replico asustada mientras los enfermeros la pasaban a la camilla

-lo sabemos, pero ya no podemos retenerlo mas, la parecer tu hijo tiene mucha prisa por nacer.

-pero…

-linda, tu bebe va a nacer, y nacerá hoy. Tienes que ayudarlo-esto ultimo movió algo dentro de Sam, algo que indescriptiblemente, a pesar de estar completamente abatida, la lleno de fuerzas de pies a cabeza

-¿puedo entrar con ella al quirófano?-preguntó el ojiazul

-lo siento, no esta permitido

-pero yo…

-Danny, estaré bien-dijo con una voz calida mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la silueta del chico desaparecía entre sus parpados. Daniel solo rogaba al cielo para que todo saliera bien.

Flash Back

Sam estaba parada frente a el, el estaba sentado en la banca del parque. La madrugada era evidente y sus cuerpos de 15 años cubiertos solo con una pijama resentían el frió que predominaba. De pronto ella rompió el tenso silencio

-ya Daniel, dime para que me despertaste

-bueno, es que yo, descubrí que, bueno este, un fantasma, una bueno-el joven no paraba de tartamudear, y lo hacia tanto que la chica se impaciento y lo tomo por los hombro un poco brusco

-basta-grito y sin avisarle lo beso. Así estuvieron por un instante, hasta que el se alejo de ella

-esto no esta bien Sam, no es correcto-aseguro preocupado

-¿Qué?-pregunto muy desconcertada

-si…por que…yo debería besarte primero-menciono con una sonrisa seductora mientras la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a besarla dulcemente, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza.

"Danny"

"Danny"

Fin Flash Back

-! Danny, Danny!-dijo casi a gritos intentando despertar a su mejor amigo

-¡¿Qué?!-contesto de sobresalto

-esta aquí…

Solo se escuchaban risas dentro, así que no dudo en entrar. Ella se veía radiante, llena de vida, y lo más importante, se veía feliz. Se acerco lentamente hasta ella. Sus padres, su hermana, sus mejores amigos, reunidos para la ocasión, la llegada de un angelito a sus vidas, un nuevo miembro en la familia. La abrazó. Cualquiera diría que con la intención de nunca soltarla. Le beso la frente y miro abajo. Sintió su alma iluminarse. Esa carita, esos ojitos grises que bien podrían teñirse de violeta o esmeralda al paso de los días, esas manitas que con sus palmas extendidas alcanzaban a rodear un solo dedo de su madre, conmocionaron todo sus ser.

Era simplemente perfecto, un querubín bajado del cielo.

-Rachel, él es tu papá-dijo con voz quebrada y sonriendo. Danny incrédulo acerco su mano al rostro de la bebita y lo acaricio con dulzura.

-hola Rachel, mi princesa hermosa-dijo con voz suave

-¿quieres cargarla?

-por supuesto- Danny sostuvo a la niña con mucho cariño y delicadeza, todos conmovidos llenaron la habitación de aplausos y una que otra lagrima incontrolada.

Así era, ella ya estaba aquí.

_Pasaron unas semanas y Sam y Rachel abandonaron el hospital. La pareja vendió ambos departamento los y compraron una casa a las afueras de la ciudad con un enorme jardín, un perro pastor llamado Bobby y el inseparable convertible del ojiazul en la cochera. Sam se dedico de tiempo completo al trabajo de mamá. Danny siguió trabajando en el prototipo espacial del Ectoesqueleto Fenton, el cual fue todo un éxito y lleno al muchacho de respeto y popularidad entre sus colaboradores. Eventualmente seguía con su trabajo de cazafantasmas, aunque de un tiempo acá Danny Phantom no se ha vuelto a aparecer._

_Por fin las cosas eran perfectas, estaban comenzando a ser como debieron ser desde un principio._

* * *

_**OMG**_

**no puedo creer que se haya terminado, Y-Y, pero bueno todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar.**

**Les doy sinceramente las grascias por haber leido auque sea un solo uno de los capitulos, o simpremente haber hecho click en el titulo, de verdad esto significa muxo para mi. **

**y no me queda mas que despedirme, hasta el proximo proyecto, mismo que ya estoy preparando.**

**Un Beso y un Abrazo a todos!!)**

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales a :**

**-Ghost Steve**

**-Ludovico aAsakura**

**-Karolina Phantom**

**-SamxDanny-ely**

**-Hatake-Haruno Kozumy**

**-GothicGirl-MC**

**-Fayry Queen 12**

**-MaOkO**

-


End file.
